Twists of Love
by Thesamislame
Summary: Sesshomaru is stuck in Kagome's time rather he wants to be or not. Can she change his ways and show him how to love in order to save humanity within a months time? Kagome sure hopes so.
1. Chapter 1

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010**

**

* * *

  
**

All that could be heard was Rin crying for her lord. Everyone else was still in shock on what had just happened. But it was InuYasha who was shocked the most. Never in his wildest dreams, would he even think that Sesshoumaru would do what he had just done. None of us, for that matter.

We were all crammed into Totousai's cavern, waiting, thinking on what we should do now. If we don't do something soon, he will die. Rather it be from his massive wound, or a demon taking revenge when he can't protect himself.

"He could stay here, but I won't be able to protect him from everything. Demons all around can smell his blood and know he is weakened." Totousai explained.

I did not like the thought that was going through my head at this moment. And I KNEW InuYasha would definitely not like my idea. What else am I supposed to do though? We owe him so much now, it's the right thing to do.

"He could.. I could watch over him in my time. He will be safe there." I spoke up finally, after fighting this over in my head for multiple minutes. Longer than I should have.

"Absolutely not Kagome!" InuYasha yelled from outside of the cave.

"He saved your life, InuYasha! The least we could do is help him." I yelled back.

"That's a death wish! A demon in your world?! You know what he would do? It's idiotic! And I will not allow that to ever happen!"

* * *

"I still don't like this idea, Kagome." InuYasha said once we got to the Bone Eater's Well.

"I know, InuYasha. I'm nervous about it, too. But he saved you from Naraku. Maybe he does have a kind heart.. Somewhere in that frozen chest of his."

Sesshoumaru hung over InuYasha's right shoulder, and if he knew InuYasha wasn't handling his body carefully while he's unconscious, he would easily have him killed. Hell, if he knew InuYasha even touched him. He might have saved InuYasha from Naraku, while InuYasha was saving me, but I believe he still has that cold, ice lord attitude he always has.

"We don't even know if the Bone Eater's Well will even let Sesshoumaru pass by."

I looked up at InuYasha. He had a point. Only InuYasha and I can pass through the Bone Eater's Well. I guess all we can do is try. "Have to try, InuYasha."

"Will Sesshoumaru be okay?" I heard a worried Rin from behind.

I turned around to see tears still in her eyes. "I'll come back every day and tell you how he's doing, how does that sound, Rin?"

"Thanks, Kagome!" Rin smiled.

The familiar blue light surrounded the three of us, guiding us to the other side, to my side. The blue light faded and Sesshoumaru still hung over InuYasha's shoulder like a rag doll.

"KAGOME!!" I heard Souta yell once I opened the front door.

"Who's that, dear?" My mother asked, referring to the unconscious demon Lord over InuYasha's shoulder, bleeding all over the floor. He was losing too much blood, even for a demon.

"There's no time, mother. He needs to be treated soon. He's losing too much blood." InuYasha, not ever so carefully I might add, laid him down on my bed.

"InuYasha…" He looked over at me and shrugged.

His unconscious face reminded me of a young child's. He might be the 'Ice' Lord everyone cowered when they see him, but he seemed more at peace than I've ever seen him. Of course, whenever we did see each other, he would try to kill InuYasha and take his sword. He even tried killing me a few times.

His blood was already seeping through my blankets and dripping onto my floor.

"Kagome, take off his clothes. I'll get the first-aid."

_First-aid kit? Like that would work. We'll need a whole hospital here._

"Wait.. Take off his clothes? Mot- She already left.." I did not want to be caught taking off his clothes. I looked over to InuYasha and smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Ooooohh no, Kagome. It was your idea to bring him here. Not mine. So he is your responsibility now." InuYasha said closing in on my bedroom door, ready to dart out before I said a certain word that would engrave him on my bedroom floor. "Plus, I reek of my brother. I have to go bathe myself." Before I could say another word, or any certain words, he flew down the hall and into my bathroom where he would casually bathe himself. And this time, I knew he wasn't going to come back anytime soon to help me.

"Great… Sesshoumaru, if you can hear me. Please, please, please, do not wake up while I undress you." I took in a deep breath and got to work. I took off his, what thought was his tail, first. It was also dripping in blood when I threw it into the hamper behind me. Then his armor. It was harder to take off than the fluff. The spiked armor around his left shoulder wouldn't come off. I thought about breaking it with a hammer or something, but that would only cause death towards my part.

"I can do this." I told myself, half believing it. I stepped on my bed, one foot on each side of Sesshoumaru, and pulled with all my might to pull off his armor.

_Huh. Maybe if I just left it over his head instead of trying to rip it off of him…_

As I tried so, it came off. I had to lift him personally to take it off, causing his blood to splatter onto my new clothes. Oh well, I thought. Grandfather gave me these clothes. They're a bit too old fashioned for me, anyway.

I laid him back down and took off his kimono and then his second layer of clothing. His wound was deep, it was hard to tell where the wound started and ended. His whole torso was drenched in his own blood. His blood was almost black, I'm guessing it's from the miasma from Naraku.

Even InuYasha has never lost this much blood. His chest was going at a steady pace, expanding up, then down. It didn't even seem like he was in shock. But a wound like this would have to take time to heal, even for a demon Lord.

My mother then came in with the biggest First-aid kit I've ever seen. It was bigger than most ridiculously big suitcase's rich people always took to a weekend vacation with them.

"Move aside hunny, let me take it from here." I scooted over and let my mother work her magic. It was hardly bearable to watch. But all the while, his chest never increased or decreased.

It was quite for a while before my mother broke the silence. "So, who is he?"

"Um. That's Sesshoumaru. InuYasha's older half-brother."

"Oh, brother? I never heard Inuyasha speak about him before."

"Yeah, well. They don't really get along much. Whenever they see each other, they usually end up in a fight over InuYasha's sword."

"Did InuYasha do this to him?" My mother asked in shock.

"No mother. Sesshoumaru actually saved InuYasha. If he didn't get in front of InuYasha in time, InuYasha would be in this state now. And I would probably be dead also. So really, he saved both InuYasha and myself." Now that I think about it. He didn't only save his brother's life, but mine also. A human's life.

"I must thank him then, once he wakes up."

My mother worked on Sesshoumaru for the rest of the night. She offered her bed to me for the night since mine had a dying Sesshoumaru in it. I took the couch instead. I knew once she was done with him, she would like her own bed to sleep in.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

_So, my laptop is finally working! Gave me a scare, I just bought this laptop a week ago. I hope it doesn't break, this is my 4th computer in a year and a half. Ha._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter two._

**I do not own any of these characters. Just the story line.

* * *

**

_Where am I? _Sesshoumaru let out a quiet cough as he looked around the strange room.

_Why does it smell like that half-brother of mine's woman?_ No one was around. It was near day break when he awoken from a strange dream. But he could not remember any of it once he had awakened.

_Why can't I move my body?_ _My body feels numb. _

_What's this strange world I'm in? Smell's different than…_

He lifted his head up slightly and saw his wounds were already attended to. Blood was seeping through the bandages already, but it did stop most of his bleeding.

_How come I can't feel Rin's presence anywhere?_

He laid his head back down on the pillow.

_Where is Rin?_

He could feel the power of unconsciousness creeping through him. For now, he'll let the darkness take him in. But soon he will find out where he is and where his Rin is.

* * *

_Looks like he's still asleep._

It was noon when I went to go check on Sesshoumaru.

_Looks like he moved a little in his sleep, but not much. _

"How is he?" I heard InuYasha ask in the door entrance.

"It's hard to say. He looks fine, but I'm not really sure how much pain he's in. Or even if he will recover."

"Huh."

"You know, he did save your life. Least you could do is be concerned about him."

"I didn't ask him to save me, Kagome."

"But he _did_. If it weren't for him, you would be in this situation, instead of him. And I also might be dead." Sesshoumaru might be his hateful half-brother, and all he's ever done was give InuYasha a hard time, but he showed his true colors when he saved InuYasha. He did actually care about his brother, or he wouldn't have done that. I just wish InuYasha could see that.

"Well, looks like he won't wake up for a little while. I need to talk to Totousai about something. I'll be back in a while, Kagome."

"I think I'll come with you. I promised Rin I would see her everyday and tell her how Sesshoumaru is doing." He won't be up for a while with this wound. So it's safe to leave him for a few hours. I hope.

* * *

InuYasha left the group to go talk to Totousai about something he wouldn't bring up to me. He seemed really eager to talk to him, but I brushed it off my shoulder once Rin ran up to me with a big smile.

"How is he?!" She asked, once she hung onto my legs.

I bent down to talk to her face to face. "It's hard to say right now. He doesn't seem to be in any pain though, so that's a plus."

"Will you take Rin to Sesshoumaru? Please?"

I know I shouldn't. Taking Sesshoumaru there wasn't a good idea, they don't belong in my time. But how was I supposed to say that to Rin? What if he did die? It would be my fault that she couldn't be there by his side at his death.

She's only a human child. She couldn't do any harm in my time, unlike Sesshoumaru. Maybe he will listen to me with Rin there. Maybe he won't try to conquer my time with Rin by his side. He seems to listen to Rin, so hopefully it won't be such a bad thing to do.

"I suppose I could take you, Rin. I'm sure he would be happy to wake up with you next to him."

"Oh, thank you, Kagome!!!" Rin tackled and hugged me with too much force, making me fall backwards. I couldn't help but laugh. I now know why Sesshoumaru had kept her by his side this whole time.

"Sango, could you tell InuYasha that I've already left to go home?" I said with giggles still escaping.

"I will," Sango said with a nod, "Just please, be careful."

"Don't worry Sango, I will."

The Bone Eater's Well had let Rin pass by easily as well.

"Is this your village, Kagome?" Rin asked once we exited the shrine. "It's huge!"

I laughed, "Yes, this is where I live. We call it Tokyo, Japan."

"This is a huge hut!" She exclaimed once we entered my house. "You must be rich here!"

"Well, actually this is an average house. There are houses much bigger than this one." Rin looked up at me with so much excitement in them. It was hard not to smile at her.

I lead her up the stairs and into my bedroom where Sesshoumaru.. was suppose to be sleeping.

"Where did he go?!" My stomach fell hard, down, past my lower intestines and past my feet. If that's even possible.

"Where's this god forsaken place I'm in?" I heard a deep voice behind me.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!" Rin yelled as she ran up to him and hugged his leg.

I turned around to see a half naked demon lord right in front of me. I've never been this close to him, and I've got to say, he's much taller than I had thought. I only come up the middle of his chest. He's also... kind of handsome close up.

"Well, human, are you going to answer me?"

"Oh! Um. You're uh.." I didn't want to say he's 500 years into the future. "Um. 500 years.. Into the future? See, The Bone Eater's Well lets me travel through time and.." I could tell he didn't believe my story.

"If what you're saying is the truth, how do I get back?"

"You can't go back yet, Sesshoumaru. You're still hurt." Rin interfered, looking up at her lord.

"Rin, I can take care of myself. I don't need a mere mortal to take care of my body." He was talking to Rin, but kept his eyes on mine.

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You're still bleeding." Rin begged. "Just stay for a few days? For Rin?"

Sesshoumaru finally broke our gaze and looked down at Rin. Her eyes where big and droopy. She knew how to work those puppy eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes. It was hard to read what he was thinking with the bored expression that was always on his face.

"I suppose it won't hurt," he finally said.

_This world, her world, is much different than mine. Perhaps I could learn a few things here._

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll change your bandages. It's already soaked with your blood."

"Like I said, I don't need a human to attend to my body. I might be staying here, but I don't need your attendance."


	3. Chapter 3

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me touch him. Instead, he undid his bandages on his own, cleaned his wounds by himself, and wrapped them up in clean dressings. All the while, with the same old bored expression on his face. It didn't seem to hurt him the least.

While he did that on my floor, I went to clean my blankets that were drenched with his blood. I would have to get a new mattress, I wasn't sure if the normal color was supposed to be blood red, or white.

"Hey sis. How's that demon doing?" I heard Souta from behind as I put my sheets into the washer.

"He's doing fine. He's actually up right now. So that's a good sign."

"Really?! Can I meet him?" Souta asked already half way up the stairs.

"Souta! Wait! He's.." I ran up after him. I didn't know what Sesshoumaru would do if Souta would bug him while he's cleaning himself up.

"So, you're a lord?!" I heard Souta ask once I got into my bedroom.

"Yep!" Rin said cheerfully. "He is!"

"What's your name?"

"Rin! You must be Kagome's brother? What's your name?"

"Souta, why don't you take Rin outside to go play, and give Sesshoumaru some time alone?"

"Okay, Kagome!" Souta grabbed Rin's hand and ran down the stairs and out the back door.

"Just be careful!" I yelled before he slammed the door. I went to the hallway closet and got clean sheets for my bed.

"You're human, yet you don't quiver from the sight of blood." Sesshoumaru stated after I put the sheets on my bed.

It took me a second to realize it wasn't a question, "Yeah well, I've been with InuYasha for the past year, tending to his wounds. So I'm used to it." Now that I mentioned InuYasha, I wondered what was keeping him so long. He should be back by now.

"Oh, by the way. How did you get your arm back? Didn't InuYasha cut it off the first time we met?" The last time we saw him, before the fight with Naraku, he didn't have his arm. Then when he showed up in the middle of Inuyasha fighting Naraku, he came up and punched Inuyasha in the face with his left fist.

He looked annoyed when I asked this. I suppose it's better than the emotionless face he always has on. But I don't really want to piss off a demon in my world. I waited for an answer, but I never got one. I suppose I should leave him alone for a while. Let him get comfortable in this time.

"Why is Rin here?" He had asked right before I left the bedroom.

"I thought it would make the both of you happy to-"

"A human making a demon happy is nonsense." He had cut me off before I could finish.

"If that's true, then why do you keep her around? Surely, if she doesn't make you happy, you wouldn't have kept her around all this time. Am I right?" I left the room before he could say anything or launch out and attack me.

* * *

Souta was teaching Rin how to play patty-cake when I went to go check on them. They seemed to be having a good time together. He never really has his friends over, or went over to a friend's place, and InuYasha never really wanted to play with a younger child. So having Rin here really made him happy.

They reminded me of each other. Both where filled with joy and oblivious to everything around them. It reminded me of my own childhood. Where I didn't have to worry about demons trying to kill me or how the world will change, rather it for the better or not. I had not a care in the world. I wish that I was somehow still like that. Instead of worrying about monsters under my bed or in my closet, I go to sleep every night wondering if I will make it the next day in the feudal era.

I did have InuYasha there to protect me, and my friends. But sometimes that's just not enough to keep the anxiety away.

"Woman, where are my clothes?" I heard a rather soft voice from behind. I looked away from the window, to face a, again, for the second time today, half naked Sesshoumaru behind me.

"You know, you're much taller than I remember you being."

His eyes quickly narrowed, then went back to normal. "That does not answer my question." He said as aggravation quickly came to his voice.

"Oh, right! Um. They're being washed now. They were covered in blood. I thought you'd want clean clothing when you awake." _Jeez. I should be careful of what I saw around here if I want to live. Hell, I shouldn't have to. It _is _my house after all._

"Hn." Was all he said before he turned around and left me in the kitchen alone, as it was before he had entered.

"The least you could do is acknowledge my kindness and thank me." I said under my breath, clearly not thinking on how good his hearing is.

"Humans are low-class. They do not need to be thanked. They need to keep their mouths shut in the presence of a demon." I heard him say before he began walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

_I don't know if I can handle him staying here. I should have let him leave when he wanted to. He is so arrogant! What the hell is taking InuYasha so long to get back?!_

I was ready to leave Sesshoumaru here and go back to find InuYasha. But I knew that wasn't a good idea to do.

Maybe it's not such a good idea for InuYasha to come back. Whenever they see each other, they always end up fighting. What would Japan do once they find out two dog demons where fighting each other in the middle of Tokyo? That won't be a pretty picture.

"Hey, Kagome. How is Sesshoumaru doing?" My mother asked, getting back from the store.

"You just missed him. He seems to be doing fine. Here, let me help you with that." I grabbed that groceries from my mother and placed them on the counter. "Does grandpa know yet?," I was almost too afraid to ask.

"No, not yet. But once he find out a full-blooded demon's in the house, he's going to flip. I hope you know that."

Grandpa was out on 'vacation', as he puts it, in Kyoto, looking for old-fashioned spell books and equipment.

"When will he be coming back?"

"I just got off the phone with him. He is planning on coming home next week."

* * *

I stayed downstairs and watched TV for the time being. I didn't want to make Sesshoumaru upset or agitated even more than he is now. So I waited 'til his clothes where done before I went upstairs to go see how he was doing.

I suspected he would have taken my bed to relax on. Instead he was slightly slouching on the wall under my window, collecting himself.

"Um, I brought you your clothes." I had spoken once I realized he wasn't going to care if I was in the room. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up towards me, something gleaming in his eyes. Before I could speculate what it was, it disappeared.

He got up, without saying a word, and took his clothes from my hands. We stood there for a moment staring each other down, before I spoke, "Um..-"

"I do not need assistance to put on my own clothes."

"That's not what I was going to say!" _Okay. So maybe it was._

"Nonetheless, your words are not important."

"Not important!? Why the hell is my word not _important? _You might be a Lord where you come from, but here, you're nothing more than a dog!"

"I'll have you know-" His voice was filling with rage, and his eyes seem to tint a little in pink.

"It doesn't matter! I don't care!" I stormed off, slammed my door behind me before he could finish his sentence.

_Why do I always tend to piss off the wrong people? This is going to catch up to me one day. I know it.

* * *

_

_She stood up to me…without a single hint of fear in her eyes. Even though she knows damn well what I could do to her. She's not like most humans in my era. She seems more… interesting._

Sesshoumaru thought about going after her, showing her what he could easily do to her if she ever talks out of place again. He let it slide this time. He didn't want to create a scene where Rin could easily watch.

He placed his Kimono out on her bed, and put on the nagajuban, the bottom layer. Something was wrong. Somehow, while being washed, it had shrunken an inch or two. He went to look at his Kimono to find that it, too, had shrunken down.

I heard a loud snarl coming from my bedroom once I stepped on the last staircase. It was too long of a delay for him to be snarling at me when I yelled at him just a moment ago. I looked back towards the top of the stair way, too see a very mad, and very dangerous Lord.

* * *

_-Chapter thrice is done! What will Sesshoumaru do to Kagome? All she's done since he has woken up is aggravate the Lord._ _*sigh* Poor Kagome. And what will Sesshoumaru have to wear, now that his clothes shrunk? Ha. Poor Sesshoumaru. And where the hell is that half-demon, InuYasha?!_

_-I so do hope I got the 'nagajuban' part right of his Kimono? If you don't know what I'm talking about, It's the white (usually) underneath clothing they wear so their sweat won't interfere with the silk of the Kimono. Or something like that. ha._

_-More tomorrow! Maybe. I haven't done my schooling yet, I know I should. But it's just simply boring. Anyways, its 2:30am, so goodnight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

_What did I do this time?_ "Look, if you're mad about-"

"Have you seen the damage you've done to my clothes?" The words barely escaping his clinched jaws.

"Your clothes?" I took me a second to observe his clothes. They looked fine to me. Well, that was until I realized the ends of his sleeves barely went to his wrists.

"How did they shrink?" That was a dumb question to ask. They shrunk in the dryer, of course.

He was coming down the stairs; within seconds he was a stair above me, staring into my eyes, growling.

"Look… they're just clothes, you don't need to be huffy puffy about them." He reminded me of a drama queen when she couldn't get the clothes she wanted.

A deep growl escaped his throat as Rin and Souta ran into the living room, laughing at each other.

"Sesshoumaru, you look silly." Rin said once she and Souta stopped laughing.

His eyes went back to normal, and his growling had stopped. _He doesn't want to scare Rin. I guess it was a good idea to bring her here. Or else I might be dead for the second time within 24 hours. How did_ _I manage that one?_

"Look, you can go up and take a bath while I go out and find you some clothes. It's as easy as that." It's dangerous to leave him here by himself, but it's even more dangerous taking him into the city, especially with his anger problem.

He had listened to me and followed me up into the bathroom, without saying a word.

"This knob, turns on the cold water, and the other is hot water," I explained to him, bending over the tub. "Once the tub is filled with water, you turn them both off. And make sure the plug stays in until your done bathing yourself."

He didn't seem to be paying any attention to me. He seemed to be staring off in space, but he nodded once I stood up.

"I'll leave you, then. And please don't leave the house. I'll be back soon with new clothes for you."

I left without him saying a word. _He doesn't talk much, does he? I hope he got everything I told him…_

"Souta, look over Rin for me, will you? I need to go shopping for Sesshoumaru. I'll be back soon!" I yelled once I was outside of the house.

* * *

_Ok.. What does Sesshoumaru even wear?_ This thought pondered me once I got into the city. _I don't think he'd wear a tux… though the thought of him in one… Naw. Plus, they're too much._

I looked in at least twenty stores looking for the right clothing for him, and ones that would actually fit him. No luck in any of them._ Great. What would I tell him if I aome home empty handed?_

"Kagome!!" Someone from behind yelled my name. I turned around to see my three best friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" I asked once they caught up with me.

"We're heading over to Eri's place. Want to come?" Ayumi answered.

"I'm kinda busy right now. Sorry."

"Busy? With what? We could help," Yuka answered this time.

"Well… I have to buy some clothes for somebody, and I'm having a hard time finding his size."

"How tall is he?" This time Eri spoke.

"I only go to the middle of his chest."

"That's huge! But I think I may know a place that carries his size! Come on!" Eri grabbed my hand and pulled me down the block and across a busy intersection.

"Eri! Be careful!" I yelled from behind.

We got to the shop that Eri was talking about, almost getting ran over on the way there.

"So, what does he like?" Yuka asked once inside the store.

"Um. I'm not really sure. Whatever fits him I guess. That will have to work."

The three of them helped me pick out some muscle shirts, all guys wear those, some long sleeved shirts, and some Levies and sweat pants that will hopefully fit him. For now this will have to do. It's not like he's staying here forever. So he's just going to have to deal with the clothes I bought him.

* * *

I said my goodbyes and thanks to my friends before I left and went home. They tried with all they had to make me go over to Eri's house tonight. I told them I'll think about it and call them tonight if I do plan on coming over. Of course, I wasn't going. I couldn't leave Sesshoumaru in my house all alone for the whole night. I might come home with everything shredded to pieces and everyone dead.

I got home hoping to see InuYasha back, but he wasn't. It's been four hours since he had gone to Totousai. What is keeping him so long? Maybe he ran into Kikyou. _Probably…_

I got inside and went up to the bathroom where I had left Sesshoumaru to bathe himself an hour ago.

"Sesshoumaru? I brought you some clothes."

"You may enter." I heard him say after a few seconds. _I may enter? I don't need permission to enter my own bathroom._

I opened the door slightly, "If your naked, please cover yourself up." I remember the first time InuYasha took a bath, he ran into my bedroom naked with Souta right behind him, not even thinking I was right in front of him, and can see everything I never wanted to see.

I waited for him to reply, but he said nothing. Hoping I was free from any kind of mental danger, I opened the door more so I could enter. He was relaxing in the tub, his eyes were closed, and his right arm was out of the water, relaxing on the edge of the tub. His hair was flowing gently around him, floating on the surface of the water. Strains of hair where loosely hanging over his perfect, relaxed face.

"Here are some clothes for you. I hope they fit."

He didn't make any movement on his part. I set his clothes on the sink counter and left him so he could finish up.

* * *

I was down in the kitchen when Sesshoumaru finally came out of the bathroom.

"What kind of garments are these?" He said as he approached me wearing a black muscle shirt and sweats.

"They're modern day clothing. They seem to fit you pretty well." The muscle shirt was a size too small. It clung to his body as if it was a part of him. He had a pretty well- toned body though. You could see every muscle that hid underneath the shirt as if he was baring his naked chest.

"Heh." He looked around the kitchen, observing everything around him. "Where's Rin?" He finally asked.

"She's outside playing with Souta."

He walked towards the backdoor, opened it, and went outside. I followed him, only a few steps behind, wondering why he wanted to see Rin.

"She seems to really get along with Souta." I said walking up next to him. We watched the two kids play with each other for the next couple of minutes before Rin noticed Sesshoumaru and ran up to him with a smile.

"Rin's glad that Sesshoumaru is up and walking around."

"Rin, we're leaving soon, so say your goodbyes." He announced, his gaze off into the distance.

"But you just got here! Can't you stay for a little while longer?" Souta begged.

"I will not say it again." With that. he turned around and went back into the house.

* * *

_-Awe. Poor Souta. Sesshoumaru is breaking up their friendship. But wait. I thought he was gonna get stuck in Kagome's time?, I did say that in the intro, yeah? But, how? And again, where's that InuYasha?_

_-My chapters are a bit short, so next chapter will be longer. Maybe._


	5. Chapter 5

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

"I'm sorry, Souta." I said while walking into the kitchen. He hung his head low and dragged his feet. Rin followed behind him, trying to think of something to cheer him up.

"Couldn't you try to make him stay, sis? Even if it's just for a day?" Souta begged, looking up at me finally.

"I suppose I could try. But don't get your hopes up." I left them in the kitchen and went upstairs after Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshom-"

"What happened to my Mokomoko?" He asked, annoyance surrounding his voice. He held up the 'fluff' that I had token off of him last night, out of the hamper, that I had totally forgotten about it. It was still covered in blood, dried blood.

"Oh god, I totally forgot about that! I am so sorry!!" I grabbed it out of his hands and ran down the hall into the bathroom. _Oh please, please, please, don't let it stain!_

I filled the tub with hot water and put three cups of bleach, then mixed it around. _I ruined his clothes, pissed him off multiple times, and now his Mokimono, or whatever he called it, might… No… I can't think that way… It's going to turn back out to white! I know it will!… I hope it will…_

I put his, er, fluff, into the tub and mixed it around. The water started turning slightly pink as his blood started fading from the fluff. I heard a clatter behind me.

"What are you doing, human?"

I turned around to see Sesshoumaru opening my makeup bag.

"I'm, uh-" He took a small metal tube from my bag and opened it, examining my lipstick. "Um, washing your… Mokimono? Hopefully it'll turn out white again.."

"It's called a Mokomoko." He corrected me, putting back my lipstick and looked straight into my eyes.

I turned around and focused my attention on his Mokomoko. "Most of the blood came out… but I don't think the rest will." Standing up, I took his Mokomoko out of the water for him to examine. I was about to laugh from the expression on his face. I held it in, knowing it would only cause more anger towards him.

"It's… Pink." I wasn't sure if there was a hint of anger in his statement or not. I think he was still shocked it was pink to be angry with me.

"It's a light pink.. So it's not that bad. It's almost white." His face almost automatically went from shocked to angry.

"Consider yourself lucky Rin is here." His eyes were fixed with anger, as was his voice. He tore the Mokomoko out of my hand and flew downstairs. "Rin. Come, we are leaving."

"Yes, my Lord. Bye Souta, it was nice meeting you!" She called out, following Sesshoumaru out the door.

I followed them out the door, and led them to the Bone Eaters Well.

"Look, I'm sorry about your Mokomoko. And your Kimono. And everything else I've done to upset you. I really didn't mean too."

"Just tell me how to get back."

"Right." I opened the door and walked down the stairs. "All you have to do is jump down, but InuYasha and I are the only ones who can transfer through, so I'll have to come with you."

"Hn." He picked Rin up in his arms and jumped down, waiting.

_Thanks._ I jumped over the edged and let myself be gulfed in by the familiar blue light. Something went wrong though. I hit the ground of the Well, hard.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I heard a very aggravated Sesshoumaru say. I looked up to see him staring his nose down on me.

"No. I don't know what went wrong. We should have been transferred to the Feudal Era." _This is weird. The Well has never done this before, besides when InuYasha sent me back home and stuck a huge tree down the Well, making me stuck here in my time. He wouldn't do that again though.. would he? Especially with Sesshoumaru here?_

I climbed out of the Well, asking Sesshoumaru to get out also. If I can't get through to the other side, with only myself to transport, then something truly is wrong. Sesshoumaru flew past me easily, as I tried with all my strength to climb up.

I jumped back down after a few minutes of thinking things through. Again, I hit the bottom of the Well too soon, and no blue light had surrounded me. _This is odd._ I looked up to see Sesshoumaru peering over the hedge, beginning to get impatient.

I began to climb back up when a hand violently grabbed me and throw me onto the ground of the shrine.

"OW! That hurts you know!" I yelled when I realized Sesshoumaru and thrown me onto the ground.

"Explain yourself. How do I get back? And no more of your jokes!"

"I'm not joking with you! That's how you get back home. But I'm not sure why it won't let us go back." I explained, getting up and brushing myself off.

"Kagome's not lying," Rin interrupted. "When Kagome brought Rin here to come see you, we came out of that." Rin pointed across her shoulder to the empty Well.

He gave a quick glance at the Well, as if he did not know what Rin had pointed at, then looked me straight back in my eyes, peering into my soul. Well, that's what it definitely felt like.

"I give you a day to figure out what's wrong with it."

"A day?! You can give me a whole year to figure out what's wrong with it, and I'd still wouldn't know anything. Only thing that I could think of is if something is blocking the other side."

"Something? Like what? Some kind of a hoax? Spell?"

"That. Or a huge tree." I said, mostly under my breath.

"A tree?" He gave me a second glance, as if he wasn't sure he had heard right.

"Just… Don't ask." He was about to say something else, but I'd cut him off. "Look, my grandfather will be back in a week. He could take a look at it and maybe give us an idea on why it's not working."

Rin had excitement written all over her face, "Oh! Could we Sesshoumaru?"

It took him a while to think things over, while Rin and I stood there, waiting for his answer. I already knew his answer though, because, well, they had no other place to go. But I was anxious on what he will say.

"One week. I give you one week to get us back home. If that's impossible, then I will make this era my empire."

* * *

_His empire? That doesn't sound good at all. I hope, by then, that I could change his mind. I know InuYasha say's stuff that he doesn't mean, but Sesshoumaru? He's a different story. I should have listened to my gut instead of my heart, and left him in Totousai's cavern! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

_If we can't get through the Bone Eaters Well, that means Inuyasha can't either. We won't have anyone to fight for us._

My stomach quivered as I sat on top of my bed, thinking, hearing his words going over and over my head, like a song or melody that never seems to escape your mind, usually happens to those really suck-age songs you hear on TV, like the McDonald's song or My Little Pony.

It was around 2am when I was able to get to sleep. Mother had let Sesshoumaru take grandpa's bed for the time being. He had refused though, saying something along the lines of, "Demons don't need the hospitality of a humans offer," and also that he only needs a few hours of sleep a week. And since when he had first gotten here, he slept almost 24 hours, he won't need any more sleep for a while. He had stayed in the bedroom, however, to watch over Rin as she slept in the bed.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over to my other side and slammed the alarm clock with my hand, turning it off.

"AH! SOUTA!!!" I opened my eyes to see Souta's face in front of me, "Don't do that! That's creepy!" Really creepy when your younger brother watches you sleep.

"Um. You may want to see thing, sis."

"See what?" Souta had gotten up already and was half way out of my door before he turned around and mentioned me to follow him.

"Just follow me sis. Mom's going to be real mad."

I slowly got out of bed and dragged my feet down the stairs. "Souta, what could be so impor-. Oh my gosh. What the happened?!" I yelled, as Sesshoumaru turned around, evidence in his hands.

* * *

_- Oh no. What on earth could Sesshoumaru have done?_

_-I'm not really sure how to do the next chapter. Maybe I'll do it in his perspective first, then add where I left off when Kagome caught him red handed. But who knows?_

_-And my foot just fell alseep x_x. I hate that feeling. ha._

_-Anyways, goodnight, and Merry Holiday eve!_


	6. Chapter 6

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

_**Ring, ring.**_

_What is that vexatious noise?_

He was sitting across from the bed Rin had been sleeping in for the past five hours. He was not tired, but he took this time to relax. His wound was still bleeding and he knew if he were to walk around, then it would not heal as fast as it should.

_**Ring, ring.**_

He had been sitting there listening to the rings that will not stop. When he thought the ringing had finally stopped, it would start up again, hurting his ears. Sesshoumaru got up from his spot and went to the door. He looked back at Rin before he quietly opened the door and stepped into the hall.

_**Ring, ring.**_

_There it is again._

He followed the irritating noise down the stairs and into the living room.

_**Ring, ring.**_

_It seems to be coming from this device. _Sesshoumaru walked over and picked up the phone from its holster, and examined it.

_**Ring, ring.**_

_What do I do with this thing?_ He started pressing buttons until it had finally stopped ringing.

_That's better._ Sesshoumaru glanced around the living room before he had put the phone back onto its holster. _Such a weird place._ He started up the stairs to the bedroom where he had left Rin. He didn't want to leave her side for too long in this place. He knew nothing about it.

_**Ring, ring.**_

Sesshoumaru stopped halfway up the stairs when he heard the bothersome noise again. _Not again.._

He turned around and flew down the stairs, back to the aggravating machine that won't stop. He picked it up when it rung again, and pressed all the buttons again. And again, it had stopped. Putting it back into its holster, he waited for it to ring. And again, it rung.

"The hell." He was getting annoyed. The ringing did not set well with his ears. "There must be a way-" Then he spots it. The wires from its holster. "That must be where it's getting its power." He said to himself.

_**Ring, ring.**_

He followed the wires until they disappeared into the wall. Still aggravated from the noise, he pulled the wires from inside the wall. It created a tear in the wall, getting longer and longer as he pulled.

_**Ring, ring.**_

_Shut the hell up already!_ He pulled even harder this time, causing the rip in the wall to exile to the ceiling.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over to my other side and slammed the alarm clock with my hand, turning it off.

"AH! SOUTA!!!" I opened my eyes to see Souta's face in front of me, "Don't do that! That's creepy!" Really creepy when your younger brother watches you sleep.

"Um. You may want to see thing, sis."

"See what?" Souta had gotten up already and was half way out of my door before he turned around and mentioned me to follow him.

"Just follow me sis. Mom's going to be real mad."

I slowly got out of bed and dragged my feet down the stairs. "Souta, what could be so impor-. Oh my gosh. What the hell happened?!" I yelled, as Sesshoumaru turned around, evidence in his hands.

"What happened to the wall!? And the ceiling?!" I yelled again.

"This device, what is it?" He held out the phone.

"It's a phone! What did you do?!"

"It wouldn't stop." He simply said.

"It- it wouldn't stop? You mean someone was calling?" I took the phone out of his hand. Six missed calls from Eri. "Oh my- Mom's going to kill me." I looked at the rips in the wall. Zig-zagged rips across half of the living room wall, as it made its way up to the ceiling and stopped as it was about to go into the kitchen.

"Look," I held up the phone so Sesshoumaru could see. "You press this button," I pointed to the button with the green phone, "To answer the phone, to talk to the person who is calling, Okay? And you press this button," I pointed to the red phone, "When you don't want to talk to a person, or if you are done talking to them, okay? So either way, it'll make the ringing stop. Got it?"

He took the phone out of my hands as he pressed both of the buttons. "Oh."

I took in a deep breath and let it out. "How am I going to fix this?" I stood there, staring at the disaster Sesshoumaru had made out of my living room. "Souta, where's Mom?"

"I think she left to go shopping."

"Great." I said to myself, "Probably going to have to have a professional come in and fix this." I looked back at Sesshoumaru, "I guess we're even now."

"Can I go and wake up Rin?" Souta asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

He nodded in response.

Souta eagerly left and ran up stairs.

I sighed. _It's going to be a long day._ "How's your wound?" I asked, taking my attention off of the wall and walked into the kitchen.

"Healing." He put the phone down on the couch and followed right behind me.

"Oh. Healing. That's all? It doesn't hurt or anything?"

"Don't pretend like you care about-"

"Who says I'm pretending? Of course I care. Yeah, so you tried killing us a few times, but you also saved us. So there's bound to be some kindness in you."

"Sesshoumaru, Souta wants to take me to the playground, can I go with him?" A tired Rin asked, entering the kitchen.

"How about you eat first, Rin?" I asked, "Same with you, Souta."

I made pancakes with smiley faces in them, eggs, toast and some hash browns for breakfast. It didn't take long for Souta to scarf down his meal, he was in a hurry to show Rin the playground. Sesshoumaru didn't eat, saying he doesn't eat human food. It barely satisfies his needs. Rin was unsure at first, about the food I had given her, but she soon scarfed it down after Souta.

"Would you like to go too, Sesshomaru?" I asked cleaning off the plates, waiting for Souta and Rin to get ready. "It'll get you out of the house for a while. You've been cooped up in here for the past two days."

"I suppose."

"We have to do something about your markings first though. We don't want people staring at you."

I went up to the bathroom and brought down my makeup bag Sesshoumaru had went through.

"This here," I pulled out my concealer, "Will hide your markings for the day."

* * *

It took us about ten minutes to reach the playground walking from the house. Souta and Rin ran ahead of me, while Sesshoumaru stayed a few feet behind, walking slower than usual. I stopped to wait for Sesshoumaru to catch up, making sure he is doing all right.

"You okay, Sesshoumaru?" I asked, once he caught up. "You seem to be-"

He didn't stop nor looked at me when he caught up with me. "I'm fine, human. Stop asking."

"Okay then." I breathed out, following shortly behind him.

The kids where already playing on the swings when we reached the playground. Sesshoumaru quickly found a bench and sat down, watching the kids. There were a few families here, also watching their kids as they played in the playground, gossiping among themselves. A few women stopped their gossiping once they noticed a tall, dark and handsome Sesshoumaru approaching a bench near them.

He seemed to be uncomfortable hearing the women talking about him in such a way. Wondering to themselves if he was married or had kids, and if not, would consider dating one of them. I sat down next to him, closer than what I had should of, but he didn't seem to mind, and asked if he was ok.

He seemed to be out of breath, and paler than he usually is. "I'm fine! Now stop asking."

"I'm not going to stop asking 'til you stop lying. You're already out of breath and you're paler than you should be." _Did walking for only ten minutes do this to him?_

"I just need to rest for a bit. I'll be fine then."

"Alright." I didn't feel like fighting with him while he was in this condition, so I let him relax for the time being.

We watched Souta and Rin run around having a good time, in silence. They were having fun, laughing and running with each other. We watched as they played soccer with some other kids, and Rin trying to figure out how to kick the ball while running. She tripped once, face hitting the earth's ground pretty hard, making Sesshoumaru's head jerk up, but she got up laughing, letting Sesshoumaru relax again. His breathing had gone down, and some if his color had gone back to his face, making him seem more alive.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Both of our heads turned towards the voice. It was one of the women from the other bench.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru spoke before I could.

"You see, I and my friend," She pointed to a red-faced woman who seemed younger than her, "Made a bet on rather your hair color is natural or not."

"I was born with this color, yes."

"You see, I knew it was natural." She said, smiling. She then turned back and yelled at her friend, "It's natural! You own me a drink!" She turned around and smiled even brighter. "How long did it take to grow your hair out?" She sat down next to him, still smiling, playing with her hair.

"Couple hundred years." I was about to slap him across the head, but the women seemed to buy it.

"Isn't that the truth?" She awkwardly laughed. "It's quite beautiful. So are your eyes."

I was about to barf. _Are you serious? She was hitting on a Demon Lord without even knowing it. Well, at least I did my job and made him look like he fits in here._

"Was there a point for you coming over here? Or are you just going to keep babbling? Your voice is rather annoying and is starting to hurt my ears."

A laugh had escaped my mouth before I knew it. She looked angrily over at me, _Sheesh, if looks could kill,_ then she stood up.

"You know what, you're not even that beautiful anyways. And my voice is not annoying! I'll have you know that I sing for a living! People adore my voice!" With that, she stomped off to her friend, yelling how ungrateful and rude he had been.

"I'd hate to hear how she sings."

"I hear ya." I said, still laughing to myself.

* * *

_-Well, there it is. Chapter six, yo. I got stuck after the phone indecent, and didn't know what to write. So, I made them go on a little field trip to the playground._

_-Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Took forever to write._

_-And Merry Christmas :]_


	7. Chapter 7

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

We got home from the playground to find a very unmoved Mom. She was tapping her foot when we had entered and demanded what the hell happened to her wall and half of the ceiling.

Sesshoumaru was the one who had spoken first, saying it was his fault and he plans on fixing it, if we showed him how. I didn't expect him to say he'd fix it or even speak up first at all.

He was out of breath and his color had disappeared out of his face again. So my mother told him she'll fix the wall, and he should go relax and let his wound heal before he hurts himself even more.

I followed Sesshoumaru up to the bathroom with new clothes for him. You could see his blood trying to escape the fabric of his shirt. He was still losing too much blood. Maybe staying in the house would be better for him for a few more days. If he was this tired and exhausted from walking only for ten minutes, then he needs to stay in and make sure his wounds are well-treated.

"Will you be alright in here alone? I could leave the door cracked open if you'd like." I asked, turning on the water for him so he wouldn't have to bend down himself and do it.

"Why are you concerned about my health?"

"Because she cares about everyone else before she considers her own personal needs." Came a very familiar voice from the door entry. I turned around to see my mother, "When you're done, I need you to unload the dishwasher, okay?"

I nodded in response. She smiled at me, then looked at Sesshoumaru, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Next time, if someone calls, please don't tear up the house, okay?" She was still smiling as she said this, then turned around and left us.

* * *

I entered the living room to see my mother's sad attempt to fix the wall. There was duct tape along the ripples in the wall where Sesshoumaru had viciously pulled the wires out.

"Duct tape, mother?" I asked, entering the kitchen where she was teaching Rin how to make cookies.

"It's only to keep the wire out of everyone's way. I called some guy to come and fix it tomorrow morning while I'm at work, so be kind to him."

"No mother, I'm going to tell him how bad of a carpenter he is and criticize him on his hair and tell him my grandmother can work faster than him." I joked, getting a cup from the cabinet. "How are the cookies coming along?"

"Great!" Souta said with flour all over his face and clothes.

"We had… a bit of a mess up in here. But, other than that, it's going 'great!' As Souta puts it." My mother laughed.

"Can we make Sesshoumaru some?" Rin asked, looking up towards my mother, also covered in flour.

"Of course we can! We can make some for everybody, how's that?"

I watched them have fun and laugh as I unloaded the dishwasher.

* * *

_He could smell her, but no matter how hard he looked, or how fast he ran, he could never get to her. Her screams of agonizing pain riffled the air around him. If he can't get to her in time, she will be lost forever. Even Tenseiga won't save her this time._

_Her scent started fading into the snowy mountains, making it hard to keep following her. There was barely any light; the moon cast its only light onto the snow, reflecting its natural beauty. But he could see perfectly fine in this dim lighting._

_The winds started to speed up, washing her scent away from him forever. He could not sense her, but he had to keep running, had to keep trying. The weight in his chest began to get heavier and heavier, telling him what he already knew, but will never admit. She was gone._

_He will never shed a tear for her, but his heart will never be able to beat as it once did. He knew ever since he had revived her with Tenseiga the first time that this day will come. He did not care back then, though. To him, she was just another human, a low-class soul that meant nothing to him._

_But in time, he began to enjoy her company, even enjoyed saving her. He liked the way she had always yelled out his name when she needed help. Someone had finally cared for him, even if it was just a human. So he kept her around, thinking, but not wanting, this day to come._

Sesshoumaru woke up, startled at the dream he had just had. It was the same dream he had before. But this time, he could remember what it was about. The weight in his chest was still there, but soon vanished once he realized he was in a tub of hot water.

He didn't remember drifting off to sleep. Perhaps he needed it after today, even though it seemed as if he didn't do anything today, it felt like he had just gotten out of a three-year battle.

He let himself relax again, but kept his mind from going back to his dream. Leaning his head back on the wall behind him, he started thinking about Kagome, not realizing it at first. He tried to distract himself from his dream, and the first thing that had come up was in fact, Kagome?

"I'm spending too much time with these humans." He said to himself under his breath. _I'm going to end up like my father if I don't watch it._

_What's so wrong with that?_ Came a voice from the back of his head.

_They're gross creatures. They're weak-minded and easily fooled. _He responded, feeling a bit dumb talking to his self.

_You don't think that way about Kagome, do you? You actually think she smells good, don't you?_

"Shut up already," He said aloud before getting out of the bath to dry himself off.

* * *

Souta helped Rin put the cookie sheet into the oven so she wouldn't burn herself. They've made a dozen cookies. If not, then more. Some of them were cut into the shapes of a gingerbread man, some were snowflakes, and some were just blobs of nothing, which were Rin's. At first, she didn't know what the cookie stencils where, so she tried making them by hand. She even tried making Sesshoumaru when he was in his dog form. It didn't turn out too well, but she insisted to keep it, cook it, then give it to Sesshoumaru herself.

They looked like they were having fun. I didn't want to intrude, so I took my glass of Dr. Pepper and sat down to watch TV. Of course, after you buy the 900 or so channels, nothing ever seems to be on. So I turned it to the channel everyone else watches when nothing is on, Nickelodeon.

_What kind of name is that? Nickelodeon? Sounds gibberish or something._ I thought to myself, taking a sip of my now almost watered down pop.

I heard the door to the bathroom open, heavy footsteps approached the staircase and, slowly but surely, Sesshoumaru came into view. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger before he sat down on the couch next to me. Well, more like plopped down next to me.

He wore a white, long sleeved shirt with the other pair of sweats. This shirt seemed to fit him better than the last. Though it still showed his perfect reflection and curves of his muscled torso.

"You alright? You seem exhausted." I said, trying to keep my eyes off of his perfect body. His hair was still dripping with water, some drops splashing onto my face as he plopped down.

"Hmm." He mumbled, his head resting on the back of the couch, eyes sewn shut.

"You're going to get a cold if you keep your hair dripping wet." I said, getting up from my spot and into the laundry room to look for a clean, dry towel.

I returned shortly with a towel in hand. "Here," I reached the towel out with my right hand, waiting for him to grab it. He made no movement. His eyes didn't even open.

_Is he asleep already? What about the whole "I'm too awesome to have to sleep." thing he had told me about?_

I smiled to myself as I bent over him to grab the remote that was next to his hand. I heard him moan and stopped. _Did I wake him?_ I looked over my right shoulder, but his eyes were still shut. _What was that all about? _

I reached the remote and gripped it in my hands. Turning off the TV, I headed up to my bedroom, but not after I took a quick glance at the Demon Lord fast asleep on my couch.

* * *

_-There it is. Chapter seven! At... 3:20 in the morning. Ha._

_-I think Rin and Souta are cute together :3._

_-And yes, Sesshoumaru's dream he had, I actually had a few nights ago, so I thought it would do well in the future of the story. How you ask? Wait and see!_

_-Well I'm off to bed. Guten Abend! errr... Guten Morgon? Since its 3:30 am :P_


	8. Chapter 8

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

He woke up to the sound and touch of Rin. Slowly opening his eyes, he straightened himself up and looked down at her.

"Rin made you a cookie. See!" She handed him the cookie that was supposed to be him in his true form. "It's you."

He did not see how it could possibly be him. All he saw was a disorientated blob. But he could not say that to her. He leaned over, despite the sharp pains from his wounds, and took the cookie out of her tiny hands. "Thanks, Rin."

She climbed up onto the couch next to him and watched him eat it with a smile on her face. "Do you like it, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn." He nodded, not really sure what to think of the cookie. "Rin," he said after finishing the last bit of his cookie.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Tell me," He paused for a second, then soon continued. "Do you like it here?" He did not look at her, because he feared if he did, she will see the pain in his eyes.

"I do Sesshoumaru! Why do you ask Rin?"

"I just want to make sure, is all."

* * *

I went up stairs to try to study, but my mind would not focus on my schoolwork. It was in a different place, next to Sesshoumaru on the couch. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep him out of my mind.

_This is silly._ I told myself. _He's InuYasha's brother. And let's not forget, he wants to rule this world if we don't get him back in time. I need to hurry up and change his mind somehow._

I picked up my pop just to find out it was gone. _Great_. I got up from my desk and started walking downstairs.

"Tell me, do you like it here?" I heard Sesshoumaru's voice halfway down the stairs.

"I do Sesshoumaru! Why do you ask Rin?" He was talking to Rin.

"I just want to make sure, is all." I heard him say, he looked like he was about to say something else, but he stopped once he saw me coming down the stairs.

"I shouldn't have gotten you any white clothing." I said once I saw patches of red liquid on his shirt. "Follow me, let's see if we can find something else." I went back upstairs into my bedroom with Sesshoumaru shortly following me.

"Here's a black long sleeved V-neck Eri picked out for you." I handed the V-neck to him, already taking off his shirt.

"Eri?" I heard him muffle as his shirt went over his head.

"She's one of my friends." I informed him. "Do you need help?" I asked once I realized he was struggling to get the shirt over his head and off of his arms.

"Meh."

I couldn't help but giggle. The great Demon Lord of the West has trouble dressing himself.

"I can hear you laughing."

"No, you can't. Not with that shirt over your head like that. Let me help you." I took a step towards him, putting down the black V-neck on the dresser, to assist him. I could feel his body heat on my face, even though I was a foot away from him. I could smell his scent too. It was nothing like InuYasha's. He smelt of dirt and sweat most of the time, but not in the disgusting kind of way. Sesshoumaru smelt more on the side of the forest when it had just rained.

I didn't know I'd be so shaky and nervous touching his bare skin, even if it was with just the tips of my fingers. I lifted the shirt above his head and slid his sleeves off of his arms. I caught myself wanting to touch him more, to feel his heat on my fingertips for another moment longer.

I tried my hardest to ignore it and handed him his new shirt. I knew thinking like that is nonsense. Plus, I love InuYasha.. Even though he's still in love with Kikyou.. It's forbidden for me to even think about liking his brother. Cause I know one day, InuYasha will come to his senses and come to me, leaving Kikyou forever behind.

"Thanks," He murmured under his breath, putting on the new shirt.

"I think you look better in black anyways. Makes your face stand out more. And your eyes." I didn't realize I was flirting with him before it was too late to take anything back.

An awkward silence broke through, I didn't know what to say, and he just stood there staring at me as if I had just asked him if he were gay.

"Hey sis," I heard Souta call from my bedroom door.

"Yes!" I answered, a bit too quickly.

"Your friend, Eri, is on the phone for you."

Without looking back at Sesshoumaru, knowing he was still staring at me, I ran downstairs to answer my phone call.

"What the hell happened? I called you like six times! And then when I thought you had answered no one was there. If you didn't want to come over, the least you could do is say so." Eri yelled from the other side of the receiver.

"I'm sorry Eri! It wasn't me who had answered. It's a long story really."

"Well you better start explaining!"

I took a deep breath. "It was Sesshoumaru who had answered. I'm guessing he got too shy and didn't know what to say to you, so he hung up. And, um. He didn't tell me about it 'cause he felt stupid from getting nervous. You know how men are." I was never good at lying.

"Oh. My. God. How adorable is that?! How old is he? Is he the guy we went shopping for?!"

_How old is Sesshomaru? Well. He was about 500 in the feudal era. Making him 1000 in my time. Wow. _"He's 20." I answered. He doesn't look like a teen, nor does he look much older than 25. If I were to say he was 25 though, Eri would be yelling at me saying he's too old and might actually call him a rapist. I don't think he would think kindly of that.

"Ooooh. You like them older then, huh? Is he hot?! Can I meet him?!"

"NO! Er.. Well, he's sick, so I have to take care of him. I don't want you to get sick, so it's better if you didn't come over."

"Oh, alright then. Tell me when he recovers, all right? I want to meet him and I think the other girls would love to, too. Until then, later!," she hanged up.

"I'm not one to get nervous over talking to a woman." I heard Sesshoumaru say behind me. I jumped and swerved around. _Was he there this whole time?_

"It's not nice eavesdropping on a phone call." I glared at him, wondering if he could also have heard Eri.

"It's hard not to when your both yelling into the phone like little school girls." He replied sitting back down on the couch.

"And it's also not nice sneaking up on people. You could have at least told me you where behind me."

"It's not nice lying, either." He looked over at me from the corner of his eyes, for a second I thought I saw a smirk on his face. Maybe I just imagined it.

I sat down on the couch, as far away from him as I could. Silence fell between us.

"What did she want?" Sesshoumaru asked, even though he had perfectly heard the other end of the phone.

"She wanted to yell at me 'cause she thought I wouldn't answer her calls. Thanks to you."

Before he could say anything else, I reached over and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. I got a glimpse of Sesshoumarus' face while straightening myself back out. He seemed amused by the people talking through the TV and not quite sure on what to think of it.

"So, humans rule this world." I heard him say slightly under his breath.

"That reminds me. Does Rin have any other clothing than what she has on now?"

"She does not. I was meaning to get her some, but a demon buying clothes in a village is hard to do if you don't want any kind of conflict with them."

"Well then, tomorrow I think I'll go shopping for her. And you could take them back to the feudal era so she'll have something else to wear."

"I shall assist you then."

"But your wound-"

"It's only a wound. I can manage."

I don't think I could be able to win this fight. So I'll let him come. Let's just hope nothing bad happens in the middle of Tokyo.

* * *

_-Sorry this wasn't up a lot sooner. My computer hates me. But I got it back up and working.. for now._

_-Well there it is. Chapter 8. I'll even try to upload Chapter 9 tonight also. Since I've been away for a few days._

_-Hope you enjoyed it._


	9. Chapter 9

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

_**Knock, knock.**_

_What's this?_ Sesshoumaru heard a knocking at a door. It was 9 a.m. and everyone was still asleep. He got up from his spot, across from the bed Rin sleeps in now, and went to where the knocking was coming from.

_**Knock, -**_

Sesshoumaru had opened the front door right before the guy's fist collided with the wood of the door for the fourth time.

"You must-" He had looked up from his notepad and looked at Sesshoumaru and noticed his markings. "Um.. You must be.." He looked down at his notepad searching for something, "Mr. Hygur-ash-i?"

"Higurashi. Not Hygur-ash-i." Sesshoumaru corrected him. "I am not. Who are you?"

"I am the carpenter. Here to fix a rip in the wall and ceiling, I believe."

"Oh, right." He stepped aside to let the carpenter in.

He entered, staring at Sesshoumaru's markings trying his hardest not to get caught. "My, my. What happened here?" He asked once he turned his attention onto the wall instead of Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru grunted. "Stay here. I'll go get Kagome."

* * *

I woke up to Sesshoumaru lightly shaking my shoulder. His hand was hot against my skin. It felt relaxing.

"Wake up, damn woman. Someone's here for you."

I moaned, not wanting to get up, but I sat up and let my legs fall off of the bed.

"Are you always this hard to wake up?" Sesshoumaru asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice and eyes.

"Eh. Whadoyouwan?" My words slurred together with no emotion in them.

"The carpenter is here. Go do something. He keeps staring at me." Sesshoumaru said looking out of the window, something shinning in his eyes. _Is he uncomfortable? This will be fun…_

I stretched my arms out as much as I could behind me, "Maybe he likes you." I yawned.

I saw his eyes narrow, but a second later they where back to normal. He turned around to say something but I was already out of my door.

"Ah. You must be Mrs. Higurashi?" The carpenter had asked, extending his hand out to me.

"That's my mother. I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." I took his offer and shook his hand.

He had gone to work on the wall while I went up and got properly dressed. I was still in my nightgown. I found Sesshoumaru still in the same position as I had left him, looking out the window. He was kind of beautiful in the sunlight. Something about the light that had hit his face, made me want to just pause time. He looked handsome and his face looked gentle, but also strong and superior. His hair, looking more white than silver, hung on his shoulders and down his back, made him look as if he was carefully designed by the god themselves. And for a second, I saw no resemblance between InuYasha and him.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, still looking out the window in deep thought.

I realized my mouth was slightly opened and my eyes widened. I was gawking at him and he had realized. I put my head down into my hands. _I feel so embarrassed. _

"Nothing," I finally said, shooting my head straight up, "I was just trying to decide if I should tell you something. I decided not to."

"Suit yourself." He said finally looking at me.

_It's more fun when you play along and actually want to know what I was going to say. Party pooper. _I felt like sticking my tongue out at him like a little kid and give him the evil stare.

"You going to be lazy all day, or are you actually going to change out of what you call a 'nightgown'?"

"Well I was going to change but you won't get out of my bedroom." I went behind him and pushed him out of my door, slamming it, jokingly of course, on his face.

_I have to stop thinking about him like this! Yes! Okay! He might be beautiful as hell, but so is InuYasha.. Well.. Maybe not as beautiful. But that's not what counts! What counts is that InuYasha doesn't actually want to take over the human race. But.. that does make Sesshoumaru all dangerous and hot.. What am I saying?! Girls may like that, but I, Kagome Higurashi, do NOT like men like that. All they are is trouble._

I sighed. _I'm so glad Sesshoumaru can't read minds._ While I was having that little fit in my head, I had gotten dressed and had already put some makeup on. I straightened myself out, took a deep breath in, and walked downstairs to see a very uncomfortable Sesshoumaru and a very curious carpenter.

I was about to laugh once I saw Sesshoumaru. His face all scrunched up and eyes narrowed, trying not to notice the man staring at him. His head resting on his left hand, his body pressed up as close to the armrest as possible, one knee over the other. The carpenter kept taking peeks at Sesshoumaru while trying to fix the wall. He was already done with half of the wall, about to go onto the ceiling. I knew he was only interested in Sesshoumaru's markings. Probably wondering why in God's name does a grown made has his face painted. Sesshoumaru doesn't know that though. Humans in his time are rather too scared to notice his markings. Don't dare stare at a demon, that's their warning there.. Or they're already used to the markings 'cause other demons have them too.

"Would you boys like something to drink?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered quickly, standing up almost as fast as the words he had spoken, and quickly walking into the kitchen.

The carpenter looked puzzled for a second at the stunt Sesshoumaru had just performed, then took his attention to me. "Yes, please."

I smiled, half at him, and half at how ridiculously Sesshoumaru is acting. I followed Sesshoumaru into the kitchen and took out some lemons from the fridge and the squeezer. I set them on the bar table in front of Sesshoumaru and went to get a knife and three cups from the dishwasher.

"Would you like to cut or squeeze?" I asked returning in front of him.

"S-cuse me?" He looked at me, confused on what I'd just said.

"Would you like to cut the lemons, or squeeze the juice from them?"

He looked down at the utensils on the table. "I'll cut." He took the knife in one hand, and a lemon in the other.

"Just be careful, don't cut your hand and don't let the juice squirt in your eyes."

He looked at me again, raising an eyebrow. "I'm a grown man. I _think_ I may be able to do this on my own."

A light smile went across my face. _I think he just made his first joke._ "I'm sorry, I'm used to doing this with Souta. I'm just-"

"AH HELL!" I heard Sesshoumaru yell. The lemon had squirted its juice into Sesshoumaru's right eye, surprising him, and making him jolt up from his seat as it fell down onto the ground.

"I told you to be careful! And look, you even cut your hand!" I ran to the sink to get a paper towel, and wet it on the sink. "Let me see." I said as I hurried back to Sesshoumaru's side. "Stop rubbing it, it'll only make things worse. Use this." I held down the damp paper towel to him. He snatched it out of my hand and applied it to his now red, burning eye.

"Let me see your hand." I grabbed it before he could hold it out towards me. It was already healed. Only a faint scar remained now where the cut had been. Thin lines of blood has escaped the wound, getting thinner and thinner as they trailed down to the back of his hand and dripped onto the kitchen floor.

"I'm a demon, you know. I heal fast." He said once he realized on how amazed I looked.

"Yeah, but even InuYasha-"

"Don't compare me to that half-breed of a brother." He said angrily, snatching his hand back to his side.

"I'm sorry. It's just amazing on how fast you can heal." I looked up at him to see that his eye was back to its normal color. "How about I cut and squeeze? You can watch. Or you can go out into the living room with the-"

"I'll watch." He said, cutting me off. He bent over and picked up the chair that had fallen to the ground.

* * *

The carpenter had left around noon with still no answer on why Sesshoumaru had 'face paint' on. I had too much fun watching Sesshoumaru in his uncomfortable state that I forgot to tell him that he wasn't really interested in him, just his markings.

Sesshoumaru refused to be in the same room as him by himself. I suppose he was scared the carpenter would rape him. He would walk with me to the bathroom and wait outside of the door until I came out. Once Rin had woken up, he kept her by his side, telling me his 'plan' was to give off that he has a daughter, so hopefully he would stop staring at him. But since that wasn't why he was staring at him, though at his markings, it didn't work.

"Thank you for coming and fixing my mother's wall for us. I'm sure she already paid you in advance." I thanked him outside of the house.

"You're welcome. And thanks for treating me to food and drinks while I worked. Not very many people do that anymore."

"Of course. We'll probably call you again. I have a feeling something like that will happen again soon."

He turned around, but stopped half-way and looked back at me, "Was that really his daughter? They don't look at all alike."

"Oh, no she's not. Just a girl he's watching over. It's a funny story actually, he thought-"

"Would you mind giving this to him, then?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "Tell him if he ever needs a break, to call me." He shyly smiled and turned around after I took the card from out of his hand, shocked.

"I thought…" I said to myself. "Um. Wow." I turned around laughing and entered the house. _Sesshoumaru has a secret admirer!_

"What did he give you?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking the card out of my hands. "What's this for? And what did he mean by if I need a break, call him?"

"It means he's interested in you, Sesshoumaru. When people in my time say 'call me' it means they want to go out on a date with you."

His eyes widened for a second, anger aligned his lips.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, it's not that bad. He was kind to you, you shouldn't hate him just 'cause he thought you were pretty." I said with a little sadness in my voice.

"I don't hate him 'cause he's gay. I actually know some demons who are. I just don't like it when they stare at me for hours or flirt with me. Just like with any other human."

I smiled at him. I thought he would have hated people like that. He didn't seem like a person who wouldn't mind it.

"Well, why don't we get some make up on you to cover up those markings and go have some fun in the city? Souta, Rin, you're coming too."

* * *

_-Phew. Well, this is my longest chapter yet :]. And I didn't feel like stopping Dx But it's 3:35 and I have to wake up at 10. Ha. Good luck on waking me up._

_-Again, sorry about my lack of chapters in the past few days. Computers hate me. This is my 4th in 1 and a half years. ha._

_-I do not have anything against gay people. I just find it funny how people get nervous around them. Ha. Poor Sesshoumaru._

_-I wasn't at first gonna make the carpenter gay. But I thought it would make it more fun if Kagome thought it was just the markings he was looking at, not Sesshoumaru :]_

_-Hope you enjoyed. Probably won't be a chapter tomorrow, going to an Island for the day :]. Hope I don't drown. Wish me luck._

_-Sorry about any mispelled words. I just write what comes to mind, so I don't go back and check any of that stuff. haha. I've never had. But soon, hopefully, I'll have an editor that will_

_do that for me :] and I'll be sure to mention their names once I get the chapters back from 'em._

_-And if anyone has any ideas for the next chapters to come, please share. I have a hard time, sometimes, on coming up with stuff :P I'll also be sure to mention you for any ideas I use :]_


	10. Chapter 10

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

Rin was amazed how big the buildings got once we had entered the City. Her eyes glittered with excitement, much different than Sesshoumaru's. His didn't glitter. They looked bored same with his faceless expression. He walked slightly behind me, off to the left, with Rin next to his side.

"This is the City. So many wonderful and magical places it holds in here." I said extending out my arms.

"Hardly." Sesshoumaru said under his breath.

"Hardly? You're the one who wanted to come. So cheer up a bit."

Rin had insisted that Sesshoumaru wore his hair in a low ponytail near the middle of his back, holding only half of his hair. He didn't let her at first, but she pleaded and told him that he needs to change his look a little. 500 years with the same old boring hair, he needed a change, even if it's just for today.

Strands of his hair, that was shorter than most, hung out of the ponytail, and hung loosely over his shoulder, hiding his pointed ears. He looked human, despite that unnatural plain white color of his skin. There was not pink in his face nor any other color, making his amber eyes stand out even more.

We went into a store full of clothes and shoes. I wondered if Sesshoumaru would like a different pair of shoes. Something more comfortable with more cushioning. Though, I don't think he really cares about cushions for his feet.

"Rin, Souta, pick out anything you like."

Rin looked up at me, mouth opened, "Are you sure, Kagome? Anything?"

I nodded and gave her a small smile, "Anything."

I watched as Souta pulled her away and ran into the clothes that would fit them. I looked over at Sesshoumaru who looked bored still. "You too, Sesshoumaru. You need more clothing. I don't want to wash your clothes every day."

He didn't move nor looked at me. I signed. "Come with me." I grabbed his forearm and led him to the men's department. "What about this?" I asked holding out a silky black button up shirt.

"Hn."

"You could at least help me with this. I don't know what you like. So if you won't give me any ideas, I'll just get you what I like rather you'll like them or not. And you sure as hell will wear them."

_Does she not have any fear of me? Does she not know I don't let people talk out of place around me? Yet she does it without any fear in her eyes. Is she that dense? No. It's something more than that. But what? For now I'll play along. Perhaps I'll find out why InuYasha is interested in her to make her his mate._

"It's fine." He finally said, looking away from me.

"Fine, then." I put it up against him.

He scuffled, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure it'll fit. You're taller than most men here. Looks as if it'll fit. Why don't you try it on?" I pushed him into a dressing room and shut the door behind him. "And come out once it's on, I want to see how you look in it!" I yelled through the door. I heard a short growl before I stepped away from the door to look for some more clothes.

A few minutes of looking at some shirts for Sesshoumaru, I heard the door to the dressing room open as he stepped out, head lowered. It looked as if he had a hard time buttoning the shirt up. He missed the bottom button, making the shirt crooked as the buttons went up and into the wrong holes. I laughed to myself and went over to his aid.

"You have trouble with clothing, don't you?" I asked unbuttoning his shirt before I knew it. I was prepared to stop at undoing the second button, but he didn't make a growling noise or pushed me away. He just simply looked over my head towards something unknown to me.

My hands started shaking while undoing his shirt, noticing how lean his body was, yet again. Yes he was muscular, but they were smoothed out under his skin so they didn't appear out too much.

"There," I said after fixing up his shirt. I left the three top buttons opened so you could see part of his chest. "Fixed it." I stepped back to take him all in. "Yeah. It looks good." I smiled and looked up at him, he was staring back into my eyes, something gleaming in them. Before I could figure out what it was, it disappeared, like always.

"Well, try these on." I push three more shirts into his arms and left him to go change.

He came out and 'modeled' each of them for me. They were all dark colors so if his wound does start to bleed again, you won't be able to see it. One was a normal v-neck t-shirt that easily laid on his shoulders and didn't show his toned body as much, but you could still tell he had a nice bod' underneath. The other two were normal black and navy blue t-shirts. He didn't seem to mind them, they were much different from what he usually wears, but he will have to get used to it while he's here.

"Sis!" I heard Souta yell across the aisle. "We picked out some clothes. We even tried them on to see if they fit!"

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and held out some cute clothes and a dress. "Do you like them, Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down at Rin, not from his nose, but actually _looked_ down at her, "Yes, Rin. I believe they will fit you perfectly."

"I think so too, Sesshoumaru." Rin said, smiling.

The rest of the afternoon we spent looking for pants that Sesshoumaru would actually fit in, besides sweats. It took us two hours and ten stores to find three pairs of pants for him that he would actually wear. I tried making him wear those skinny pants men seemed to look hot in, but he refused to even model for them.

He seemed better today. He didn't fall back while we walked, and he wasn't hardly breathing as hard as when we went to the park.

* * *

"This here," I picked up the cheeseburger, "is an American cheeseburger." We, as in Souta and I, decided to go to McDonald's to get a bite to eat. I ordered for Rin, Sesshoumaru, even though he said he didn't need to eat, Souta and I.

"It smells disgusting." Sesshoumaru said poking it with his index finger, grease sticking to the tip. He looked up at me, giving me the are-you-seriously-kidding-me look with an eyebrow raised.

"It's good, Sesshoumaru!" Rin said with her mouth full, hamburger already half gone.

"You need to eat, Sesshoumaru. You haven't ate since you've gotten here."

"I ate a cookie." He mumbled looking back down at the greasy heart attack. He picked it up with one hand, slowly, pausing when it reached his mouth, looked at me, then took a bite out of it. He chewed it slowly, then swallowed it. "It's disgusting."

I sighed. He was pickier than a snotty rich five year old. _Maybe he was a snotty rich five year old. _I tried picturing Sesshoumaru as a five year old yelling at his father because the maid had gotten his food wrong. I couldn't picture it. Not him, an adorable kid, just couldn't.

"You're doing it again." I heard Sesshoumaru say. I got pulled out of my daydream of him, startled.

I cleared my throat. "Doing what?," I asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Staring at me."

"Oh! Sorry. I was just daydreaming." I heard Souta and Rin giggling at me.

Sesshoumaru didn't eat another bite of his hamburger. Instead, he gave it to Rin, who kept eyeballing it. He didn't say anything, he just plopped it down in front of her and looked out the window. I couldn't help but to adore the scene I had just witnessed.

"Oh, lookie here." We left McDonald's and headed on our way home when I noticed a sign. "This stone is called 'Love-Fortune-Telling Stone'. If you walk safely from this stone to the next stone with your eyes closed, then your love wish will be granted. But if you require help on getting there, then it is said that someone will help you achieve your love wish." I read the sign out loud so everyone could hear.

"Let's try it!" Souta said already closing his eyes. Rin followed shortly behind with her eyes closed. They both reached the other stone quickly and without any help from anyone. They were both giggling as they ran back towards Sesshoumaru and I.

"We did it! Now you two have to!" Rin said gripping mine and Sesshoumaru's hand and led us to the first stone.

"Rin-" Sesshoumaru started but got cut off.

"You have to close your eyes Sesshoumaru! And you too, Kagome! And no peeking!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, about to abject, but he said nothing to the laughing Rin. He sighed then closed his eyes. I closed mine also.

"No! You're going the wrong way! Go left! No, right! You're other right!" I heard Souta yell behind us.

"Who are you talking to!!? Me or Sesshoum-" I bumped into something, or someone, hard. I heard a grumping noise and soon recognized it was Sesshoumaru who I had ran into. "Sorry," I laughed, keeping my eyes closed shut.

"Sesshoumaru! Turn around, you're going to wrong way!" Rin yelled this time.

"Go straight!" This time they both yelled.

I opened my eyes to see we had reached the stone finally.

"Looks like you two will need someone to help you in your love lives!" Souta yelled, laughing with Rin.

"Sorry about running into you." I looked up to Sesshoumaru who was staring at the stone.

"Hn." He said, then walked away.

* * *

_-I always seem to put the chapters up around 3am, don't I? Well gives me something to do since I can never sleep at night._

_-I was looking at scenery pictures from Japan, and there was a picture of a sign about the Love Stone's, so I thought I'd put it in the story, since_

_Sesshoumaru and Kagome will need someone else to -coughrinandsoutacough- realize they actually like each other. Or something along those lines :P_

_-So here it is. Finally in the double digits and I am starving._

_-So, only a few more day's til gramps get's back. Wonder what happens then._

_-Oh, probably wondering "What the hell about school, Sam?!" That's easy. She's on break. :]_

_**-Happy Late New Years. **__Hope it was better than mine._


	11. Chapter 11

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

"So, Gramps comes home in a few days." My mother told me walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know." I wasn't sure if I should be happy about it or not.

"Mother, what if gramps can't fix the Bone Eaters Well? What if Sesshoumaru becomes upset about it? There might not be a way to calm him down. Not with InuYasha here."

She put down the brown grocery bag on the counter. "Maybe you should get to know him better. Talk to him. It seems to me that the only person who ever got to know him is that little girl, Rin. Maybe he needs someone else who will talk to him, make him feel safe."

"Make Sesshoumaru feel safe? It'll take a strong demon to do that, mother."

"Sometimes, strength doesn't make someone feel safe. It's knowing that someone actually cares about you and will help you through life. He only has a little girl who doesn't know much about life, who she depends on him to save her."

Me? Talk to Sesshoumaru about life and all these other mushy topics that I know he does not like to talk about? But my mother's always right, even if they don't make any since at all. "I suppose I could try."

My mother took out two red apples and handed them to me. "Give one to Sesshoumaru. I'm sure he's hungry."

I smiled at her and hugged her. "If I don't come back, you got no one to blame but yourself." My mother laughed and scooted me out of the backdoor.

Sesshoumaru was sitting down on the bench watching Rin and Souta play with each other. He looked a bit depressed for some reason. As I got closer, his face changed back to his normal bored expression.

"Mind assisting me on a walk?" I asked handing out an apple to him.

He looked at the apple for a few moments before grabbing it out of my hand. He looked back to the kids playing before standing up next to me. "Where to?," he asked, his voice a bit lower than usual.

"Nowhere in particular." He followed shortly behind as I exited our shrine and walked down thousands of stairs that I had finally had gotten used to thanks to a year of traveling with InuYasha and the group.

It was silent at first. All that could be heard was the crunching of both of our apples as they entered our mouths. It wasn't an awkward silence, it seemed natural and welcoming.

The winds started picking up, only strong enough to shake leaves off of the trees above us. It was quite a beautiful day out. The sun didn't beam down on us, it was hidden behind darkened clouds turning the day gray, but not depressing. I have always loved this weather, it always made me happy and cheerful.

"Why did you bring me?" I heard Sesshoumaru speak finally, breaking the beautiful silence between us.

I turned around to look back at him, walking backwards on a curb. "I wanted to talk to you."

He didn't say anything, instead he kept looking in the direction behind me.

"I wanted to talk to you about.." _About what? What was I suppose to talk to him about?_ "Well, about anything really. What's on your mind?"

"You're going to fall." He said tossing the apple core to the side of him.

"No I'm not. I have great balance even if I can't see-" My foot missed the curb, gravity pulled me down as both my feet flew up into the air above me. The curb had ended, curving to the side to box in the trees I was walking beside of.

"Ow.." I whined, grabbing my lower back with my hands. Sesshoumaru stared down at me as if saying 'I told you so.' I rolled my eyes at him, ready to flip him off if I hadn't seen his hand out offering to help me back up on my feet. It took me by surprise. I never thought Sesshoumaru would offer his hand to a human. I grabbed his hand and was amazed on how easily he had picked me up.

"Um, thanks." I said brushing myself off, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Hn."

* * *

We ended up at the park again. Barely anyone was there this time, it was too late for children to be playing outside at this time. The sun was ready to set, another half hour the sky will be engulfed in a blackened sky. We sat down on a bench under some tree's, furthest away from the playground, overseeing the empty soccer field.

_Sesshoumaru's not one to start conversations, is he?_ We sat there for a while before I got tired of the silence between us. We're supposed to be talking, that's why I brought him on this walk with me.

"So, nice day out, isn't it?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "You're asking me of the weather?"

"I suppose I am."

"Yes. It is." I could hear him sign as he adjusted himself on the bench. "Is this why you brought me here?"

"Well, no. Not really." I looked up towards him, he was looking off into the distance, slightly up towards the sky. "I want to get to know you more. That's why I brought you here, so we can talk with some privacy."

He was silent, yet again, before he spoke, "I have no interest in getting to know you, human."

I was ready to stand up and slap him across the face. I held my anger in, thinking what my mother had told me, _It's knowing that someone actually cares about you._ "But I'm interested on getting to know more about you, Sesshoumaru."

I could see his eyes soften up a bit before I spoke again, "I want to know why you say you hate InuYasha, yet you had just saved his life only a few days ago."

He sighed. "My father," he paused, looking for words, "left my mother for a human when she clearly still loved him. Bearing a child with the human even made it worse. I may not have liked it, never caring about the half-demon my Father bore, but I never hated him. I clearly just left him out of my life. Until I found out Father gave him the Tetsusaiga.

"Even then, I respected my Fathers wish. Even if I hated it. And left InuYasha alone. I went along with my life never giving InuYasha another thought until the Western Lands got attacked by the Cat Tribe and began a war. I sent Jaken out to seek help from InuYasha, only to find out a day later that he was cast in a spell by Kikyou, a human. I decided then that he did not deserve the sword my father had given him.

"I felt he shamed my father and his sword. The sword needed a true wielder, and InuYasha didn't even know he had it within himself. So, that's what I did. I hunted him down once I was informed the seal had broken, and vowed to take the sword for myself.

"Even if the barrier around the sword rejects me, I thought it would still be better in my care, not InuYasha's."

"Do you still think that way now? I've noticed you haven't been trying to take it from him for some time now." His story moved me. He didn't hate InuYasha, he just never really cared for him. Which isn't much better, but it's better than hate.

"I still don't understand why my father gave him the sword. I thought to myself he can't wield the true power of Tetsusaiga, he's only a half demon.. But through the year of trying to take it away from him, he's gotten stronger. But still lacks its true power.

"It's true I've stopped trying to take Tetsusaiga away from him, thinking to myself, maybe if he does get stronger and can wield the true power of Tetsusaiga then he will redeem the honor he had lost. I have yet to see it, though."

"Even though he's a half demon and, as you say, has lost his honor, you still saved him. Because, even if you don't admit it, he's your brother?"

"Even if I will never admit it to anyone else, yes." I could tell he never talked about himself for this long. He probably never told a person how he felt about something. He always kept to himself, maybe it's a relief for him to finally say what he's been keeping locked up inside of him for who knows how long.

He looked over at me for the first time since we sat down on the bench, his eyes were warm. I could tell he was actually looking at me, not past me, not how InuYasha usually looks at me, trying to see Kikyou. "I prefer you to not repeat this to him."

I smiled and nodded, "I promise I won't." Sesshoumaru may never tell InuYasha he considers him as his brother, but, rather he knows it or not, I believe he'll always be there for him when he really needs him.

The sun had already set, letting the darkness take over. There were no stars out tonight, but it was as bright as ever.

"Should we head on home?" I got up and stretched out my legs and arms. Sesshoumaru got up without saying a word and followed me home at my side, instead of behind.

* * *

_Sesshoumaru starts opening up :]_

_This is how I really believe Sesshoumaru feels about InuYasha. Maybe not considering the whole brother part I added in there, but he does show his true colors sometimes in the anime and movies. I mean, he did stop trying to take the sword away from him once InuYasha started becoming stronger. And he could easily kill InuYasha if he actually wanted to, he just always backs down right before he does. Ha. That's why I LOVE Sesshoumaru. He's so mysterious._

_I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, haha, that's why I have yet to put any in. Maybe I'll try to write one soon._

_Sesshomaru meets Houjo in the next chapter. Let's see how Sesshoumaru acts around Houjo-kun, who won't stop flirting with Kagome._


	12. Chapter 12

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © January 2010

* * *

**

I woke up to head aching, high body temperature, and a very dry, sore throat. I felt awful, I just wanted to lie in bed all day and die. My nose started running and my back starting aching also. If I moved, it meant more pain and my eyes would start to burn.

It was about one when I heard the phone ring from downstairs. I tried getting up, but my body failed on me. _If it's that important, they'll leave a message._ It had rung a few more times before it stopped then rung again. _Someone answer the phone!_ It stopped. In mid ring, as if someone had hear her scream in her head.

* * *

_It's that ring again. _Seshoumaru was standing in front of the phone in its holster. He looked up at the wall and remembered his last encounter with this device. He picked it up from the holster and examining it, trying to remember what Kagome had told him the other day.

_I believe it was this one.._ He pressed the button with the green phone on it and waited. He heard a squeaky noise coming from it. He held it up to his ear to hear better.

"Kagome!" The device had yelled, making Sesshoumaru jerk the phone away from his ear. It was quite for a bit.

"Is this the man who's staying with Kagome? If so, you don't need to be shy! I'm very nice." He heard it say.

_Do I talk into it?_ He put the phone up next to his ear again, "Hello?"

"So it is you. Um. Sesshoumaru, right?"

_How does this thing know my name? _"Yes. Who is speaking?"

"You're voice sounds pretty hot from this side of the phone. My name's Eri. I'm Kagome's friend from school."

_Eri. I remember Kagome talking about her._ "The hum- Kagome talked about you."

"Oh, really? What did she say about me? Well that's not important right now, is Kagome home?"

He looked towards the stairs, "I believe she's still asleep."

"Still asleep! It's almost one! You didn't keep her up all night in the bedroom, did you?!"

"Keep her- Why would I keep her up all night?" He was starting to get upset with this girl.

She gasped, "Don't tell me that you're pure and innocent!?"

He could feel his face getting a bit steamed. He knew exactly what that statement meant, yet she spoke it as if she was talking to a five year old. "I'll get Kagome." He said taking the phone away from his ear as he walked up to her bedroom.

* * *

I heard knocking at my door. I moaned, making my headache hurt more, "Come in," I coughed.

Sesshoumaru entered with the phone in his hand. "Someone is- You don't look good." He quickly walked over to the side of my bed and put his hand on my forehead. I could see a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Humans are fragile things." I heard him say before he handed me the phone. "It's Eri."

"You didn't tear apart my wall this time, did you?" I managed to say in a horsed whisper.

I heard him scuffle, but his face remained the same. "No."

I put the phone up to my ear and said hi to Eri.

"God. He sounds so hot. Where the hell did you find him!? And him being so innocent! That's rare to find, especially if he's in his twenties! Gives you an easier time to train them."

Sesshoumaru had left before he could hear anything she had just said. "I don't think he's that innocent, Eri." _Well. I don't think he is. I mean he is 500 years old and not bad looking either. He doesn't seem like a guy for relationships though. Does that mean he's a man- er, demon-whore?_

"What's wrong sweetie? You don't sound so good." I could hear her concern in her voice.

"I don't feel great. I think I have a fever." Sesshoumaru had entered my bedroom, this time he brought a cup of water with him. He extended his arm and waited till I took it from him, his eyes never leaving mine. I took the cup from him and mouthed a 'thank you' and drunk almost the whole cup. The ice cold water feeling fantastic down my throat. Sesshoumaru had left right after that.

"Would you like for me to come over there? I could take care of you. Or do you want your man to take care of you?"

"My ma- No! I'm just going to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

* * *

_She seems to have a fever. I don't know what kind of medication she has in her time._ Sesshoumaru left the bedroom and went downstairs. He knows an ingredient that will make her better in the morning. But he would need to find them in this time, in the village made of metal and reeked of gasoline and smog. And he knew the right person to ask.

He went up to the little boy's room and knocked on the door that was already opened. Rin had been in his room since she had woken up playing on the machine he calls an Xbox. He was teaching her what buttons to press and what the person will do.

"I need to go into town. You're both coming with me."

Souta seemed a bit taken aback. He didn't know if he should argue with a Demon Lord or not. It seemed wise not to. "What for?"

"I need to get some ingredients. You will show me where I can buy them."

"Um. Alright. Let me go get my mom's magic card." Souta got up, turned off the gaming device and went into his mother's room. He came out with a gold card in his hand. "I'm not sure how to use it, but my mother always just slides it in this machine and presses the code 7639. I'm sure it'll work for you." He handed it out to Sesshoumaru.

Grabbing it out of his hand, he put it into his back pocket. "Right."

Souta and Rin led the way back into the city. It took about an hour to find all of the ingredients that he needed for the medicine.

"Let's go in here!" Souta yelled pulling Rin into a ice cream shop. "Three vanilla cones please!"

The lady behind the counter was a bit older, her hair was turning gray, and her hands began to wrinkle. She smiled, "Of course."

"Now, you have to eat these slowly, or your brain will freeze." Souta informed Rin.

"Ok!"

The elder lady handed them their ice cream cones while Sesshoumaru paid.

"Just don't tell my mother, she'll kill me if she knew I was eating ice cream before dinner."

Sesshoumaru and the kids got home, trying to eat their ice cream cones before they entered the house. There was someone else here, he could smell it. He entered the house first, making sure it wasn't an introducer, he checked the perimeter of the living room and the kitchen. No one. _Kagome's room. _

Half flying up the stairs, he could hear come chatter in her room. He got to the closed door and listened to what they were saying.

"You didn't have to, you know." He heard Kagome say in her hoarse voice.

"I had no choice once I heard you were sick. No one's even here to talk care of you." He heard a deeper voice this time that belonged to a man.

Knocking twice on the door, Sesshoumaru opened the door so he could properly stand in the doorway entrance.

"Sesshoumaru, you're back. Where did you go?" Kagome said sitting up in bed.

"I-" He started, but got cut off.

"Kagome, you should really lay down." The man put his hands on either side of her shoulders and guided her back down to her bed.

"I'm fine Houjo, I swear." But she stayed lying down.

"I got you some medicine, be sure to take it ever four hours. And stay in bed."

"What do you have in the bag, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome had asked trying to move her head to see.

"Um." He looked down at the bag for a moment, "It's nothing." He left the room without saying another word.

* * *

"Was it me, or did he seem a bit… Upset?" Houjo had asked me still looking at the spot Sesshoumaru was at a moment ago.

"I'm not sure why he'd be upset. It'll take a whole lot to get him upset." But I couldn't help but wonder if he had really been upset.

"I wasn't aware someone else was living with you. If I would have known that, I'd let you sleep for the day and not bug you." Houjo was sitting on the edge of my bed, as he has been for the past hour, telling me he won't leave until I fall asleep. I can't normally fall asleep with someone sitting next to me staring at me. I couldn't say that to him though, plus I liked his company.

"That's fine, Houjo. I don't really think he'd take really good care of me anyhow. He doesn't seem to get things like that."

"Well then, I'm glad I came over and helped out. You always seem to get sick so often, it kills me that I was never able to come do this anytime sooner. But, well, frankly your grandpa scares me a bit." Houjo awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah, he can be quite scary some times." I laughed with him, well, as much as I could.

* * *

_She thinks I wouldn't have taken care of her?_ A small growl came out from deep in his throat, surprising himself he had gotten angry at that thought.

He heard the whole conversation while walking down the stairs, thanks to his great hearing. _Why am I getting mad over something like this? I shouldn't have gotten the medicine for a human. It's not something I would do, yet without even the smallest hesitation, I _did_ go out and get it for her. Why?_

He threw the bag onto the kitchen table and sat down to ponder about why he had gotten so worked up about this. He was deep in thought when he hadn't even heard Rin entering the Kitchen and sitting down next to him.

"Sesshoumaru, why the long face?" His shoulders quickly rose as his back straightened, and his face going back to normal.

"Rin, what do you mean?"

"Weren't you going to make Kagome some medicine?" She asked going through the grocery bag.

"I don't think she needs them, Rin."

"Why not? I thought she was sick? Is she feeling better now?"

He signed. "She already got medicine from someone else."

"I think you should still make it then." Rin said looking up at her Lord and giving him a smile.

"That's pointless, Rin."

"Nothing is pointless if you're trying to show somebody you care about them." With that, she hopped off the stool and ran back into the living room where Souta was watching something about a yellow square living in a pineapple under the ocean.

"I don't-" He didn't give himself time to finish his own sentence, he sighed, grabbing the bag off of the table.

* * *

"I should really be heading back home. I didn't mean to keep you up all day." Houjo apologized sliding off of my bed.

"It's fine, I really did like your company." I smiled weakly.

He paused for a moment as he stared at me then said, "Well, when you get better, you should call me. Only time I really get to see you is passing through school or if you're sick." He jolted down his number on a notepad on my nightstand next to my bed.

_Did he just ask me out? _"I'll be sure to, Houjo." I knew I was blushing, I hoped the fever had already gotten my face red so he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Alright then," He smiled, "I'll talk to you soon then." The moment he was out my bedroom door, Sesshoumaru had entered, not caring if he had given Houjo enough room to exit. He stumbled a little passing by Sesshoumaru before he turned around and did a half wave at me, then left.

I could see a glimmer in Sesshoumaru's eyes as Houjo had trouble passing him up. I gave it no thought, though. Sesshoumaru's stubborn, of course he'd do something like that. He was holding something in his hand, a cup with steam escaping the top.

"Here." He said extending his arm out to me, "Drink it."

"What is it?" I asked taking the cup away from him into my own two hands. It smelt familiar somehow. Then it had hit me. InuYasha had made me this last time I had gotten sick, the next morning, I felt fine.

"Did you make this?" Well of course he did. It was just hard to believe he'd do something like this for a human.

"Just drink it." He didn't look at me as he handed the cup to me and still he hasn't looked at me but out of my window in front of him.

"Thanks," I smiled unable to hide my blush again, thank God he wasn't looking at me. I took a sip out of the cup. Last thing I remembered was looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes as he took the empty cup away from me, and seeing something I never thought I'd see in his own two amber eyes. Love.

* * *

_-Chapter 12. And is the longest chapter I've written. Phew. _

_-Poor Sesshoumaru got his feelings hurt when he saw she didn't need his medicine, and after all that trouble of getting them for her._

_-Thankfully Rin's there. Have to love her, yes?_

_-Well, yet again its 3am. So, bedtime for me._

_-I don't know when the next chapter will be. Online school starts back up tomorrow x_x._


	13. Chapter 13

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © February 2010

* * *

**

"DEMON!!! DEMON!!! DEMON!!!" I woke up to a very familiar voice screaming. All I could think was, _Oh no. He found Sesshoumaru._ I raced out of bed with only my nightgown on and my hair a mess. My grandfather was holding his door shut by the handle, still screaming.

"KAGOME! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! TAKE YOUR MOTHER AND SOUTA WITH YOU!! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!!"

"Grandpa, it's fine. He's a frie-"

"KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO!!" My grandfather pushed me away from him as I tried to calm him down.

"GRANDFATHER! He is a friend!" As I yelled that, Sesshoumaru swung the door open, making my grandfather losen his grip and fall backwards.

"DEEEEMOOONNNN!!!" He scrambled to his feet and took my hand and pulled me down the stairs. "RUN, KAGOME!"

"GRANDFATHER! LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled, yanking my hand out of his grip. He stopped midway in his run and turned around to look at me. "He's InuYasha's older brother, he's fine. He won't hurt anyone." I heard Sesshoumaru walking down the stairs behind me.

"Sacred Sutras' won't work on me, old man." I looked up to see Sesshoumaru was covered in Sacred Sutras, mostly his face though. I couldn't help but to giggle a bit, picking one off of his face and watched it wither to the ground.

"We can't trust him, Kagome. He's a demon for heaven's sake!"

"I'm right here." I heard Sesshoumaru.

"So is InuYasha. Well, he's a half demon, but still part demon. You didn't give him any trouble."

"But InuYasha never looked this creepy! And he never had those weird markings. It makes him look like a girl with that eye shadow." He added in the last part in a whisper.

I heard Sesshoumaru cough, "I'm right here old man."

"Well if he looks like a girl, then why are you scared of him?!" I yelled, not meaning too.

This time, Sesshoumaru sighed, "I'm. Still. Here."

"I am not scared of him! You should have told me you had a Demon cross-dresser sleeping in _MY_ bedroom!"

"He is not a cross-dresser! Look, let's just drop this and start over? Please? He's not a bad demon. Now come on. Shake hands and introduce each other."

My grandfather stared at me for a bit, not wanting anything to do with a demon. He then stretched his hand out, looking into the kitchen and not into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Jii-chan" He mumbled.

"What else?" I asked

He took a deep breath in. "And sorry for throwing Scared Sutras at you."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Sesshoumaru, the cross-dresser." He said, taking my grandfather's hand in his own and squeezing it harder than he should have.

* * *

"Yeah, and we don't know what's wrong with it." We were sitting at the kitchen table explaining every detail about how he had gotten injured, and me trying to save him and bringing him here, along with Rin. And how we tried to return to the Feudal Era but the Bone Eater's Well won't let anyone pass through. "Would you be able to fix it, gramps?"

"This is very odd. I would have to take a look at it." He slowly got up and went to the door, going outside with Sesshoumaru and I shortly behind. We passed the Goshinboku and I couldn't help but to think about InuYasha. _I wonder how worried he is knowing his older brother is over on my side, in my time._ I couldn't but help to get a little depressed also. I hadn't realized how much I've missed him.

Sesshoumaru stopped and grabbed my arm, "I need to talk to you, Kagome." I was taken by surprise. _Did he just call me by my name?_

"Y-yes?" My grandfather kept walking and disappeared into the shrine doors that kept the well hidden and safe.

"This world, your world, it's much different from my time. I do not belong here, I belong in my time ruling over the Western Lands as my father once had." He finally let go of my arm and turned around, facing the Goshinboku.

"I understand." I said when Sesshoumaru didn't finish. _Feels as if he's breaking up with me…Even though we never even-_

"Whatever you and InuYasha have, the reason why you use that Well, I will never understand. I believe you don't belong there, either. But that's your life." He broke off again, but faced me and looked into my eyes. "I have to go back to the Feudal Era alone."

"Um. Well, I have to take you, or you won't be able to pass. And what gives you any permission on what to say about what I should do with my life? I can go back whene-"

"I wasn't talking about you. I meant Rin. I'm leaving Rin here."

I couldn't think of anything to say. He was going to leave Rin here? But why? "Sesshoumaru-" I noticed he was already leaving before I could say anything else. I ran after him into the shrine. "Sesshoumaru, you can't-"

"This is very weird. It feels as if the well has lost its power." I heard my grandfather say.

"What do you mean 'lost its power'?" Sesshoumaru had asked.

"Well, the well was only suppose to have let Kagome go back and forth. It even lets InuYasha through, right? How? I do not know. Even that, was cutting it. Since InuYasha is a half breed, he is naturally stronger than humans, drowning, this is only a guess, it's power even faster to let them both pass."

"It was getting weaker each time InuYasha came through. I've noticed it but I knew the well had enough power to last at least one hundred years, so I never said anything. But sending you, InuYasha and Kagome through the well all at once must have taken up most of its power, since you're a full bred and much stronger than InuYasha. When Kagome went back to get Rin, I'm guessing it used up all of it's power to send Kagome back home and then shut itself down." My head started hurting, my vision started to blur, and my stomach felt as if it needed to explode. I had sweat forming up on my forehead and in the palms in my hands.

"C-can you f-fix it?" I stuttered, trying to keep every hint of fear out of my voice.

"It's hard to say. I'll try, but it might take a few days, months, even years before the well will be able to recharge it's self."

I could feel the anger that was coming from Sesshoumaru. His eyes were barely turning pink, and he started baring his now razor sharp teeth. Deep strong growls were escaping his chest and throat. I knew this was bad, I ran and stepped in front of my grandfather, protecting him from anything Sesshoumaru could and probably would do to him.

"You brought me here, wench. Remember that." Before he said another word, he jumped up and broke through the ceiling, taking flight to the sky, heading towards the city.

"Sesshoumaru! Please don't do this!!" I yelled running out of the shrine to try to keep up with him. Within seconds, he was out of my sight, but I did not stop running. I had to stop him, even if I'm just a human, I have to try to do something.

_Why did I have to try to save him? He would have been all right. Why did I open my big mouth? _Tears started forming up in my eyes as I ran. _I thought I saw some kindness in him this past week._ _I thought he had actually changed…_

I reached the city. Brushing off the tears that ran down my cheeks, I slowed down into a walk. _No one seems to be frightened. I'm positive he flew this way. Where could he be?_

"AHHH!!!" I heard a scream around the corner. I went into a run again as my heart dropped. I turned the corner to see a woman tiptoeing around. "RAT!" She screamed again. "KILL IT!!!"

I signed out of relief and smiled. I walked around the Tokyo till it felt like my feet would fall off anytime soon. There was no sign of Sesshoumaru or any kinds of violence or destruction he might have caused. _Where could he have gone?_ I went into the nearest fast food joint to get a cup of water.

"Kagome! What are you doing here? You should have called us, it could have been a woman's night out." I turned around to see my three best friends, again. _They always seem to find me in the city._

"I'm, um, actually looking for someone right now." I said, sitting down next to them on the booth.

"Who are you looking for?" Yuka asked.

"Sesshoumaru. We got into… Well, a fight. And I can't seem to find him." I blurted out before I had realized what I had just gotten myself into.

"Sesshoumaru!? We'll help you find him!" Eri said ,standing up. "Well, what are you guys waiting for!? Let's go find Kagome's man!" She had grabbed me and ran out the door before Yuka and Ayumi had the chance to get up.

"So what does he look like?" Aymui asked walking beside me.

"He's tall, very tall, and he has really long silver hair. Kind of , hard to miss, really."

"What did you two fight about that got him so mad it made him run off?" Eri asked this time. "He seemed so nice on the phone."

"You talked to him on the phone?" Yuka asked Eri, grabbing her arm.

"Yes, I did. And he sounded like a total hunk. I'm telling you. His voice was so soft, yet so strong and deep. It was just so dreamy."

"I don't think he's here. I've been searching since ten and it's already five." I told them, turning around to face them and stopping.

"Seven hours you've been searching for him? Damn girl, you must really be in love with this guy." Eri came up and gave me a hug.

"No, it's not that." _Was it? Even when I knew he didn't attack Tokyo, I kept looking for him. Hoping._

"Let's just walk you home and I'm sure when he wants to talk about your fight, he'll come and talk to you, right?" Ayumi asked, also hugging me, along with Yuka.

"Thanks, guys. But I don't really think-"

"Is that him?" Yuka let go of me and faced me towards the park. Across the park, on the far side, across the soccer field underneath the trees, there was a long silver haired demon sitting on the bench.

"You have great eyes, Yuka." Ayumi said. "Damn. All the way from over here and he still looks sexy as hell. Can we meet him!?"

"Ayumi," Eri said grabbing her shoulder, "She needs time to talk to him. I want to meet him too, but maybe some other time when they're not fighting, okay? We'll see you later, Kagome. Things will become better, I promise." Eri grabbed both of Yuka's and Ayumi's hands and strolled them away towards the city again.

_Here I go. He seems to be normal and more relaxed than before._ I took a step towards Sesshoumaru, off of the curb of the sidewalk into the street. I heard a car screeching to a stop and Eri's voice. Last thing I remembered was Sesshoumaru's face near mine, Eri's, Yuka's and Aymuis's voice along with twenty other people, and blood dripping off of my brow and into my eyes. The rest went black.

* * *

_-I'm sorry this took longer than it should have. Tell you the truth, I didn't even began to write it 'til, like... an hour ago. But here it is. Chapter 13._

_-Dunno when the next chapter will be up. Been kind of.. stressing. But it'll be up soon so don't give up on me._

_-Oh. Ha. I keep telling my friend how sexi (even though he's animated) Sesshoumaru is and he keeps saying that he's a guy trying to be a girl trying to be a guy and that he is a cross-dresser. So that's where the whole 'cross dressing' scene between her grandfather came from._

_-Well, bedtime. it's 3:30. yet again. so goodnight._


	14. Chapter 14

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © February 2010

* * *

**

"You brought me here, wench. Remember that." Sesshoumaru had said before he leaped up, breaking through the ceiling and taking flight to the city made of steal and metal. He could hear Kagome yelling behind as she raced out after him, but he didn't care. He was pissed and if he were to turn around at the sound of her voice, he would hurt her out of rage.

Instead, he picked up his speed and left Kagome miles behind him. He had to somehow get back home to his land and rule over it.

He stopped on the tallest tower in Tokyo. Looking down he could see all the humans walking, talking on their devices and driving in their moto-vehicles or whatever it's called. They made this world into their own, not giving a care about the world around them, how it's dying and withering in the air they had made.

They only brought shame to themselves, thought for themselves. This made Sesshoumaru even angrier. They think they can live as they want, fly when they meant not to. These machines make living easier for them.

It bothered him how the humans are ruling over the world instead of demons. Demons are much stronger and have much more pride that humans. How did they become to conquer these lands?

Sesshoumaru looked around in the sky, smog was covering most of the city, dirty polluted air caused from these machines. He could easily smell the chemicals in the air that irritated his sensitive nose and made his stomach turn upside down. He could see the metal birds flying in the air, transporting people to another place, where in his time, they would have walked or taken a horse.

"Disgusting creatures they are." Sesshoumaru mumbled looking back down towards the streets and other buildings. _I could easily conquer this world… But-_

"Get off of me!" He jerked around to the sound of a woman screeching. He could hear everyone around him, but her voice had reached his ears more than the rest of the muttering voices under him and the roaring of the vehicles.

He jumped down to a building shorter than the one he was just on. Looking down into the alley, he could see the woman who had screeched. She was stumbling to her feet as a man protected his genital area with one hand.

"You'll pay for that." The man grunted. Holding out the other hand with a shiny object.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I should have let Rin go after I used Tensaiga on her. Or I wouldn't be this soft as I am now." He took a breath in. The girl was trapped now, back up against a wall, the man was closing in on her.

Sesshoumaru jumped down from the ten-story building and landed a few feet behind the man swiftly. The woman wasn't paying attention to him, her face was in her knees and her hands where over her head, crying. They hadn't even notice Sesshoumaru was there until he had spoken. "I suggest you leave her alone."

The man jumped and turned around. "Yeah? And I suggest you leave before I kill the both of you." The woman looked up with hope in her eyes, as Sesshoumaru saw, and stood up on her feet, ready to run.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He knew if he were to attack, Sesshoumaru would simply kill him. It was the human's choice to live or to die.

"Why don't you turn around and forget any of this ever happened, okay, buddy? I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have too." He began tossing the knife between his hands and standing up as straight as he could.

"Trying to look superior won't work on me." It was a simple trick demons and humans alike do. They try to make themselves taller and bigger than they really are to try to scare their opponent away. Even though he tried to appear taller, he was still a head shorter than Sesshoumaru.

The attacker didn't seem too happy about this. He smirked and ran towards Sesshoumaru as the woman screamed again, "Look out!" Her scream hurt his ears, but didn't distract him. _Humans trying to attack a demon? Pathetic. _He stepped out of the way before the attacker had the chance to stab him in the abdomen. He stumbled, trying to keep his posture, and turned around to face Sesshoumaru again.

"Pretty fast, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru joked, looking down at his feet, apparently bored.

"Fuc-" Before he could finish his statement, a flash of white had hit underneath his jaw, blood splattered out of his mouth before he got sent into the air and flown back a few feet, landing on his back. He choked on his own blood as he tried to gasp for air.

"It's you." He heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see a familiar face that had been hitting on him the time he went to the park. "Sesshoumaru, right? Nice, um, tattoos." She said, referring to his natural markings on his face.

"You alright?" He wouldn't have normally asked a human, or any other demon for that matter, if they were alright.

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way."

"Mm." He said before he turned around and started to leave her.

"Hey! Um. What about that drink?" She called out after him.

He stopped for a second, half turning his head towards her.

* * *

It was loud inside the building. Music blaring in his ears as people tried singing along with the music, making it even harder to bear. The lighting was dark but his eyesight made it easy for him to see. People stared at him as he entered, looking as if he had something weird on his face. Like markings...

_No wonder Kagome made me cover up my markings. _The woman led him to the bar, leaned over and put two fingers up, "Two cocktails, please." She turned around to face him again. "It's kind of early to drink, but it's been a long day."

The bartender handed her two cocktails from over the counter as she paid. She put one in his hand and lead him to a seat in the far corner of the building. "I'm sorry about the other day. When I yelled at you. It wasn't that good of a day, either."

Sesshoumaru stared at the drink, debating if he should try the drink or not. "It's fine." He looked up towards the woman this time as he spoke. "'Bout what I said that day. I uh-" He left the sentence hanging wondering why he was apologizing to a human.

"It's fine. We both had a hard day that day." She smiled, taking a sip from her drink.

He wasn't sure why he had followed her to this madhouse. Meeting up with a human, drinking with them, is something he would have never done in his time. "Who was he?" He asked picking at the straw in the cup.

"Oh, just my ex-boyfriend. He's a bit crazy. I had broken up with him the day before I met you at the park. And uh, he said something about a girl can't break up with a man and that I was his girl and no one else's. I didn't expect him to attack me in an alley though."

He nodded in response. He's not used to listening to other people's problems.

"You don't talk much, do you? And what's up with the tattoos on your face? I get that you might like tattoos, I've seen the ones on your wrists, but why the face? And why not something more… cool? Other than just a half-moon and stripes?"

"You don't seem to miss anything."

"Well, I mean, you have such a beautiful face, I don't get why you would cover it up with tattoos." She took another sip of the drink while he played with the straw in his.

"Um. They're actually sort of.. Um. Ancient Japanese symbols."

"Ancient symbols? What do they mean?" She stopped sipping at her drink and looked up at him, excited to listen to his story.

"Um." He finally decided to take a drink of the cocktail, trying to get himself out of the hole he dug himself. He coughed, forcing the drink down his throat.

He heard her laugh, "You don't drink much, do you?"

"Heh."

"OH!" She jumped up and down in her seat, making Sesshoumaru put up his guard, ready to strike, "I love this song!!! Come on!" She got up and pulled on Sesshoumaru's arm, pulling him off of the chair and onto the dancing floor. "I know it's a slow song, but deal with it, okay?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders before he could do anything about it.

"Do you not know how to dance?" He hadn't realized he was standing still, face black but his eyes showed every hint of surprise and compassion. _What the hell. _He put his hands above her waist and started to lead.

"You are really tall, you know?"

"Heh. I get that a lot."

She laid her head on his chest and started singing along with the song. _Why am I not disgusted with this? It's rare I would dance at a ball or a gathering, but never would I dance with a human. Hell._ _What am I getting myself into these days?_

The song ended but she still hanged onto him, head still resting on his chest. "You're really hot aren't you? I think I could cook eggs on your stomach. Too bad I can't." She whispered the last part, not knowing Sesshoumaru could hear every whisper in this room. He coughed awkwardly and stepped away from her.

"I've got to go." He walked directly to the door without looking at her.

"Wait! You don't even know my name…" Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around.

"It's Yoko." She smiled.

"Your voice. Forget what I said about it the other day." He left the exotic room not knowing if she had heard him or not.

* * *

The sun was beating on top of the city, making everything steam. He could tell what time it was without looking at the sun. He's had many and many years of knowing what time it is by the temperature, give or take a few hours.

"AHH!" Sesshoumaru heard another scream escaping the mouth of a woman. It came from around the corner and across the street. He hurried his pace so he could get a better view. "RAT! KILL IT!!" _Why is it a woman screams, a human woman, and I come running after her?_

Then he smelled it. That familiar scent he had to deal with for the past week. He knew who it was, _Kagome_. He then spotted her with a small grin on her face. He disappeared around the corner before she could spot him. _Surprised not to see the city isn't in ruins? So am I._

He wanted her to worry more, worry about the city and what he will do. It was enough for the torture he had been through in this week, and now not being able to go back home. She deserves it, he thought.

He walked around the town, for a few hours, purposely avoiding Kagome. Thinking if he should keep his word and conquer this time, or not. It's true humans are a disgusting race. But they're much different from the past. They were intelligent and they bathed casually. They didn't smell as terrible as they did 500 years ago. But they are still a selfish race.

_I supposes demons are also selfish, using the shards only for power and taking over lands that were farmed by humans._ He sighed. _Damn you, Father and your genes. _

He was done playing games with Kagome and left her in the city to go back towards the well. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He was getting tired. But why? He could walk for days without rest if it weren't for Rin, and still not be tired. _I'm still healing from the wound. I should be resting, not playing games._

He was passing by the park that Kagome had taken him to talk the day before last. He stopped to look at it and the children that were playing on the swings and equipment. They were happy, and the parents looked happy also, talking among themselves, laughing. He envied them. But why? They are humans. And he is a Demon Lord. What would a Demon possibly envy humans about? He had everything, strength, knowledge, land, everything a demon would need to survive. But he felt something was missing.

He crossed the park and sat on the bench he and Kagome had sat on when he spilled some of his feelings onto her. It had felt nice, finally having someone to talk to, someone who was interested in your life. He had Rin, but she's just a girl. She wouldn't know what to say or how to feel about it. He would imagine her smiling at him, saying that she's there for her lord, but that's not what he wanted. He wanted to know someone actually understood, actually cared. Of course, he's not the type to actually admit this out loud to someone.

He sat there for hours watching children leave and watching new ones appear. Each time he saw something that he has barley seen in his lifetime. Happiness and joy, laughter and love. He saw parents holding their babies close up to them as they watched their older children play. He saw couples kissing and hugging one another, young and old.

He heard the tires of a car skidding across the asphalt of the street and screams. He looked up, towards the street, to see Kagome flying through the air and crashing hard onto the street. He could smell her blood already. People were already around her and the driver had gotten out of his car.

Sesshoumaru got up and ran towards her, heart racing. Before he knew it, he was holding her face in his hands. "Kagome," He whispered, blood flowing out of her head and onto his hands and clothes. Her eyes rolled up and behind her head and her lids closed.

"Kagome." He said, this time with more gesture in his voice.

"Will she be okay?!" A voice from the phone had asked, tears running down her face, along with three other girls.

"I called the ambulance, they'll be here soon." Came a voice from the crowd. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to them. He had wondered why he didn't sense her before. He could have saved her before the car had stuck her.

"She's still breathing." The familiar voice, Eri, said as she knelt down and listened to her breathing and checking her pulse.

He knew if she were to die that he can bring her back with Tensaiga. That's not what was bothering him though. She was in pain, and he had let it happen. If he didn't avoid her for the day, if he could have controlled his anger, this would have not had happened to her.

* * *

_-So I wrote this and then remembered they are in Japan. I don't even think they have cocktails in Japan. Sorry. Ha._

_-Hum. So yeah. There it is. Sorry if Sesshoumaru's a lil' out of character. He's becoming a bit confused with his feelings and the human race. And Kagome._

_-Next chapter will be up soon. Like always. So stay tuned! Please._

_-I just want to be with you  
'Cause living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes. _**Adam Lambert: Time for Miracles.**

**-**_I kept listening to that song while writing this chapter. I think it kinda goes well with them two_


	15. Chapter 15

**~Twists of Love  
Author: Sam Kline, aka Thesamislame  
Editor: Angelica Andres, aka luckylyra827  
Copyright for editing: © February 2010

* * *

**

It was quiet in the waiting room. No one spoke as they waited for the doctor to come out and spill the news. Sesshoumaru was standing against the opposite wall, away from the three friends of Kagome. He kept his head low and arms crossed, cursing to himself knowing this was his entire fault.

The three girls examined him as he slouched against the wall across from them. Eri spoke first, trying to loosen the tension between them all. "So, you're Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes." He spoke with his head still down and arms still crossed.

"How long have you known Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes but kept his head down. _How long as it been since I've first seen her? _"I would say a little over a year now, I suppose."

"A year! And she never even mentioned you once to us? What else is she hiding?" Yuka said this time.

"Well." He paused for a moment to find a more comfortable position against the wall. "That's when I first met her. We haven't really gotten to know each other till a week ago."

"How did you two first meet?" Eri was already into his fantastic story. She was on the edge of her seat bouncing both of her feet up and down and biting her lip. But not even for a second did she forget about Kagome in the emergency room.

Sesshoumaru had finally looked up through his eyelashes and bangs to stare at the excited girl. He could help but to think of Rin just then, making a thin smile cross his lips. He was silent for a while, thinking up a story that wouldn't harm who he really is. "She was with my brother, InuYasha-"

"InuYasha is your brother?!" Eri practically screamed.

He was caught off guard with widened eyes, but a moment later went back to normal, "Yes." Was all he said.

"Well, I think you're much cuter than him." Yuka said for the first time while waiting in the hospital room.

"C'mon! I want to know the rest of the story!" Ayumi butted in.

He sighed, too quietly for them to hear, then continued. "She was with InuYasha when I had ran into him. We don't see much of each other so naturally, we did our greetings." He left out the part where they would try to kill each other each time they saw each other. They didn't need to know that. "We didn't speak to each other, Kagome and I. I was just there to take something that was rightfully mine from InuYasha. I wasn't interested into knowing her at that time, nor was she."

"She was always there whenever I bumped into InuYasha, so I thought that she was his mate and left her be. There were times though, when I would see InuYasha with another woman. And I would see her run off or try to ignore it. They both never knew I was close enough to know what's going on between them. So I kept it that way. It was their lives and not mine. If my dumbass brother wanted to destroy something so pure, then I would have let him."

Why was he rambling on and on about this? He never talked this much to another person about himself. He let himself continue though. "I, uh, saw her at times when she wouldn't let anyone else see her. When she was at her lowest, when she saw my brother with another girl. She didn't let anyone see her, or how she felt. She always kept my brother happy with her love, even though she knew he can never return the same amount."

"I saw something in her that I thought I would never see in-" _in a human _" anyone else. That's when I started leaving my brother alone, I stopped" _trying to kill him. _" trying to change him, as one might say."

He could tell all the girls had tears in their eyes. "That is so… I don't… Wow," Yuka said, searching for words.

"Is that why you're here now? That two faced InuYasha left Kagome for another girl so you came to rescue her?" Eri stood up and gave an unexpected hug to Sesshoumaru. "A bit stiff, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what he should do. Push her away or embrace on this thing called a 'hug' humans do? Instead he didn't do anything. He was still taken aback why a human would do this kind of thing to a demon. She did not know, but it had still moved the Demon Lord in a way that even Rin hasn't done.

"You might have weird tattoos on your face and wrists, and I don't want to know anywhere else. But you have a kind heart and that's hard to find these days. I hope you stay longer than that Inu-freak." Eri had said, stepping back with her hands still on his shoulders. "Plus, you're hot." She added before she turned around and joined the two girls on the bench.

Hours went by as the demon, three friends of Kagome's, and now, Kagome's family, waited for the answers. Sesshoumaru was ready to cut down the doors that were separating her from him, it would be best for him not to, he decided. He stood there for another hour with his head down low and arms crossed before someone had finally opened the doors.

He was the first to look up and beg for answers with his eyes. No one spoke, too afraid to know the truth.

"She has a few broken bones, but she will be fine. She needs plenty of rest. As of right now, she is awake if you would like to see her."

* * *

_My head hurts. So do my eyes and the rest of my body. What happened? _I opened my eyes to a bright light shinning down on me. It took me a few moments to focus my eyes to see where I was exactly. It looked like a hospital. My clothes were off, replaced by a hospital dress. My arms had needles and tubes that were connected to different bags with liquids. I could hear my heart beat on the machine next to my bed.

"Now, I remember." I remember looking for Sesshoumaru. I remember the girl screaming from a rat. I remember seeing my friends. I remember shocking pain going through my body as a car hit me. I remember the pain in my head as I flew through the air and slammed against the asphalt. But I remember his face the most. His eyes locking onto mine, filled with concern and something else. Something I've never seen in his eyes, but in InuYasha's. Fear. Fear of what? I remember his touch as he pulled me into his embrace and his hot breath as he said my name. He said my name. Not because he wanted something from me, but because… Because of what?

"Kagome! Oh, my baby girl!" I was pulled from my memories once I heard my mother's cry. She came up and ever so gently gave me a hug. "You scared all of us. Haven't I told you ever since you were a child to look both ways before crossing?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I wasn't thinking." It was hard to speak. It made my chest hurt and my head dizzy.

"Just as long as you're okay."

One by one, they all said how much they are grateful that I was still alive. They formed a circle around my hospital bed with big smiles and tears running down their cheeks. Sesshoumaru stayed in the back by the door, his eyes as gentle as clouds. Everything in the room went silent to my ears. I could see their mouths moving from the corner of my eyes but I did not care. I knew if I looked away from him now, I would never see his eyes like this again.

They began to come up to me, each giving me a hug. At first I did not know why, my eyes were still locked onto his, then I realized they were leaving. It was around five in the morning and none of them could sleep a wink while waiting.

"I'll be back tomorrow to sneak you food." My mother said in my ear before she was the last one out the door. Sesshoumaru stayed in his position staring at the wall to the side of him this time. He was silent for a while, his bangs covering his eyes so I could not tell what he was thinking.

"You should get some sleep." I finally spoke, wishing I hadn't broken the peaceful silence between us.

"I don't need sleep." He said bringing up the chair he was standing by and brought it to the foot of my bed.

"But your wounds. They need to heal. I'm pretty sure you just reopened them after what had happened today."

He sat down in the chair, trying not to lock eyes with me again. "Stop worrying about others for once and worry about yourself." His voice was calm but I could feel something powerful behind them.

"I'm sorry you can't go back to the Feudal Era. I know it's my fault and-"

"Do you ever stop apologizing? Is this what humans do when they can't fix something?" Aggravation was in his voice. He looked up at me with hard eyes this time. "It's pathetic." His voice was calmer, but his eyes still held.

Unable to look at him any longer, I tried to turn around, to give him the cold shoulder. Here I am in a hospital bed dying trying to apologize to him, and he's acting like this? What happened to those eyes I was just staring into a few minutes ago? I turned, not thinking about the shoulder I had landed on, and gasped in pain.

I heard the chair scratch on the tile flooring and saw Sesshoumaru stand up. "You idiot." I heard him say under his breath as he reached over me and gently moved me back to the center of the bed. His hot hands felt nice on my sore skin and soon realized I wanted him to lie next to me to keep me warm.

I heard him sigh while hovering over me. His eyes were gentle again. "You need some rest."

"Will you stay with me?" My voice was a little over a whisper. He nodded and returned to his seat.

"I will as long as my body is willing." He had whispered too low for me to understand.

* * *

_-I am SO sorry for the very late chapter, haha. You know when you have that day when you just don't feel like doing anything and don't want to talk to anyone? Well, try extending that into a week. Blah. I PROMISE I will never take that long again for a chapter, haha. _

_-So. Yeah, Sesshoumaru is opening up more :]. And showing some of his emotions. I hope you liked it. And again, sorry for it being soo late x_x_


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshomaru stayed beside me while I slept the night and day away. When I had woken up a day later, he had told me that my family and friends came by to see how I was doing. Even that guy named Hojo. Rin and Souta had made a 'Get Well Soon' card out of construction paper and markers. My family brought flowers and some food that I could actually eat, instead of the Hospital food they shove down your throat. And my friends brought me gifts, like an over sized teddy bear and chocolates.

I was happy to see the Hospital room covered with flowers and decorations. It made it more welcoming and not as scary, it didn't remind me of being in a room many others had died in, I would think.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Sesshomaru's low voice. He was sitting in the chair that he has had been for the past 26 hours. _He can be very patient when he wants to be, can't he? I would have gone crazy trying to sit there as long as he had. _

"I'm feeling.. a bit better I suppose. It doesn't hurt to talk anymore." My right arm was in a white cast up to my elbow. My legs were fine, but they had major bruising on my bones, and a few bones in my ribs were fractured. My head still hurt but the doctor had said he only needed to put five stitches in. So nothing major. It's not like a sword had cut me open or I was thrown off of a 100 story cliff.

* * *

The week was in a blur. I slept most of the time, I was only awake about an hour a day. Which is pretty nice I have to add. There's nothing you can really do in a Hospital room. Sesshomaru had stayed with me through out the week. Only going home when the Doctors had made him. My family and friends visited on a daily bases, but I would usually miss them.

After a week lying in the Hospital bed, the doctors finally let me go home. The stitches in my head were gone, and I can walk on my own legs without feeling the need to crumble to the ground. It was still a pain to breath while walking or talking, but I somehow managed. My mother helped me out of the bed and walked with me out of the Hospital doors and into the car. Sesshomaru was never far away from me.

He looked at the car with an eyebrow raised. "Just get in." I giggled, remembering the first time Inuyasha had rode in a car. He looked like a cat that had a threatening danger of being thrown into a pool of water. His ears where pointed up and his eyes were widen as much as they can, looked as if any second his eyes would pop out. He clung to the seat and armrest on the door, tearing holes with his claws, with his feet on the seat ready to jump out when given the chance.

"Heh." He glared at the car then got in the backseat with me. Grandpa had stayed home with Souta and Rin, so there was enough room in the back for just us. He had to slightly bend his head forward so he could fit in the back seat.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just too tall." I said smiling at him. He rolled his eyes.

We got home shortly afterwords. My mother started making dinner while I went up to clean myself off. I didn't allow them to give me a bath in the Hospital. That's just uncalled for. If I can't give myself my own bath, then I'll have to deal with it instead of letting someone else wash my body for me.

It felt nice, sinking into a hot tube of water and bubbles. I thought about taking a quick shower but I don't want to take the chances of falling and hitting something that was already sore on my body. I let my body and mind relax. I would have normally fallen asleep if I had not already slept 100 hours this week. Before I knew it, I had my mother knocking on the bathroom door with a concerned voice.

"Sweety, are you alright? You've been in there for over an hour."

"Yes mother! I'm fine. I'll be getting out soon." I hadn't realized I was in here past an hour. I unplugged the drain with my toes and waited until the water was gone before I got out and dried myself off. I looked and felt much better. Wrapping the towel around me, so I wouldn't expose any part of my body, I opened the door and went to my bedroom for clean clothes. I felt like being lazy today, so I picked out my favorite sweat pants and a tank top.

Carefully walking down the stairs, I went into the kitchen to eat something that was actually can be called food. Sesshomaru had sat down with us to eat also, even for a demon who says he doesn't need to eat, will eventually get hungry. He didn't like it, but it was something to put in his stomach.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." I heard Souta say in the middle of dinner. Everyone looked up to see what he was about to say. "Gramps and I were talking about you today and we-"

"Souta! Don't!" Grandpa and whispered, elbowing Souta in the side.

"But gramps!"

"No!"

"Fine.." Souta looked back down at his plate moving aside with his fork, the vegetables. "Have you ever eaten a human?" He said so fast it took us all a second to realize what he had asked.

"Souta!" I heard my mother, grandpa and even my own voice, yell. Despite our reaction, we all slowly turned our eyes onto Sesshomaru. I've always wondered what he ate, and I'm sure so did everyone else. Even Rin was staring at her Lord wanting to know the answer.

He was staring at his food on his plate, fork in his hand, playing with his food. He looked up slowly into Souta's round eyes. A smirk formed on his lips as Souta's face went blue. It was silent at the table, no one ate, breathed or moved, for what seemed like forever, before his lips finally parted and sound escaped his mouth.

"No. I have not." He spoke casually, returning to his food. Everyone let out the breath they were holding in. Rin couldn't help but to laugh, hands covering her small mouth with squinted eyes. Gramps looked as if he had just crapped his pants. Mother looked like she was back to normal already, and Souta looked as if he would faint anytime soon. I couldn't help but the sign in relief.

Dinner went by like normal, other than the scare Sesshomaru had done. It felt like a family at the table. Not Demons eating with humans, but a family eating with each other. It was a nice feeling to have. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind the food, his plate was empty before everyone else's. Which also gave me some relief to finally see him eat something since he has gotten here, other than an apple.

"Thanks, mother. Dinner was great." I said getting up to put Sesshomaru's plate and mine in the sink.

"Don't do that hunny." My mother said taking the plates out of my left hand. "Go out side to get some fresh air or go to your bedroom for some rest. You need it." She smiled as she rinsed the plates off in the sink.

"Would you like to come with me outside, Sesshomaru?" I didn't feel like sleeping another day away, and I wanted to spend some time with Sesshomaru. Ever since I had gotten hit, we hardly talked, other than when I was up and hopped on drugs in the Hospital bed. It would be nice to have some alone time with him to catch up.

Sesshomaru got up from his chair, pushed it under the table, and followed me out of the backdoor. I sat down on the bench and motioned for him to sit next to me by patting the seat with my hand. He did, he sat next to me and looked straight ahead, as he usually does.

"How are you? I know you've stayed here longer than you had wanted to." I asked.

"It's true. I wish to return to the Feudal Era. But I don't blame you for the Well breaking. All that can be done is to wait, and I'm fine with that." He said in his calm voice, still looking forward. I couldn't help but to feel a little depressed about it though. I know I wouldn't like it myself if I was trapped in the feudal era. "How are you?" I had heard him ask.

I smiled. "I feel a lot better than a week ago. Thank you, for staying with me in the Hospital. It meant a lot to me."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been there in the first place." Sesshomaru looked over at me from the corner of his eye then back in front of him.

"No no no. Sesshomaru. Don't blame yourself from what had happened. You-"

"I was purposely avoiding you. I knew you came after me. I even followed you for a few hours before I decided to head back. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't even smell you across the street. If I knew you were there, I would have-" He wasn't sure why but he felt he didn't need to finish the sentence.

I couldn't help but to put my hand on his shoulder. His shoulder twitched at the touch of my hand but he kept his eyes locked forward. "Don't blame this on yourself ok? I was dumb to walk into a busy street in the middle of rush hour." If he weren't so far away, I would have snuck a kiss on his cheek. I'm glad I wasn't close enough to do that. I couldn't imagine what he would have done. But I longed to feel the heat of his body on my own very lips. It was hard to fight the erge to not kiss the stripes on his cheek. _I'm sure a simple kiss upon his cheek won't do any harm… Would it?.._

_

* * *

_

_-D: Is she really going to kiss him!? :P I dunno. Have to wait and find out._

_-Here's chapter 16. And not a week later xD. It's a bit short. But better than waiting a week, yeah?  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_It wouldn't hurt, would it? What's the worst that could happen? Him turning to me and being disgusted and walk away? Well. That would pretty suck too. _Without knowing it before I did, I was already leaning slightly forward towards his cheek. _I mean, it's not like I'm kissing him on the lips. It's just a common friendly gesture, right? _Though, I don't really think that I wanted it as a friendly gesture. Did I?

"Kagome!" I heard Souta yell from the entrance of the doorway. Making myself jump, I took my attention off of Sesshomaru's cheek and onto my brother. "There's a carnival tomorrow night! Can we please go?! Oh please, oh please, oh please!?" At this time he was at my feet already, tugging on my sweats.

"Hunny, I'm not sure if your sister will be up to it." A voice came from the doorway entrance again. It was my mothers.

"No, I think I'll be fine mother. Plus, I think that's what I just may need." I paused and looked at Sesshomaru, who was, not surprisingly, looking forward. I wonder what he always thinks about when he's like this. "Would you like to go too, Sesshomaru? I'm sure Rin would love it if you did."

"That would be so great!" Rin yelled, running up to her Lord.

"You don't even know what a Carnival is, Rin." Souta had said looking at her.

"Well, it sounds fun." She answered back smiling.

Sesshomaru looked down at the two kids with big smiles on their faces. "Even if I said no, I'll somehow still end up going with you, won't I?"

"That sounds about right." Rin giggled.

He signed.

* * *

"Are we all ready?" The day went by fast and it was now time to go to the Carnival and show Rin and Sesshomaru a good time.

"Yes!" Rin and Souta both yelled.

"Be sure to stay by Sesshomaru and I, ok Rin? I know it doesn't seem as scary as the Feudal Era, but there's still some bad people out there that likes to steal little children, Okay?"

"Alright!"

We headed out in the early midday in hopes we'll be back before ten. Sesshomaru didn't seem to thrilled about it. Though, when did he ever look thrilled about anything? I let the two children walk ahead of me so I could talk to Sesshomaru.

"How are your wounds? Have they healed yet?" I asked Sesshomaru, looking at the ground, still embarrassed on my thoughts yesterday.

"They have healed. Only the day before last while you were still in that building." His voice seemed a bit low toned. But I didn't give it much thought.

"That's good to hear." I smiled, keeping my gaze away from him.

We walked in silence for a few miles, only hearing the children's laughter in front of us. It was another silence between us that I loved. I normally would have felt awkward if it were to be Hojo or another boy from school. Not so much Inuyasha anymore. Usually when it's silent between me and him, its because we got into a fight or I was upset about something. But this, the silent with Sesshomaru, was different but I'm not sure how. It's like saying; _I'm here with you and only you_. But in a silent sort of way. Or, I could just be imagining things.

It took an hour and a half to reach the entrance of the Carnival. I saw Sesshomaru flinch his head as if something had hit him. Then I realized that the sounds probably hurt his ears. "Sesshomaru, is it too loud?"

"I'll be fine." He said as he continued to walk. We got in line to get our tickets. People had already started to stare at Sesshomaru. I wasn't sure if it was because of his natural beauty, his height, or his long silvery hair. I'm just glad that we had put makeup on him before we left. Or else he would have even gotten more stares. He didn't seem to mind though. Or just didn't seem to notice.

When we finally got into the carnival, Sesshomaru bent down a bit to whisper in my ear, "I suppose it's nice not hearing a human scream once they see a demon."

I smiled, "Well, if they knew you were a demon, then I'm sure you'll be hearing everyone scream." He was close to me, I'm not sure if he noticed it or not. I could feel his hot breath, again, on my own skin.

"Well, I'm glad humans now don't recognize demons." He straighten himself out, away from me, and began to walk casually.

"Kagome! I want to go on that!" Souta yelled pointing to a ride that straps you in and flips you multiple times.

"Go ahead Souta." I beckoned him on.

"Is it safe?" Rin asked looking terrified.

"Of course it is!" Souta grabbed her hand and ran in line.

"We'll be right here!" I yelled making sure they had heard me. Souta waved and rolled his eyes.

"Unless you wanted to go on?" I looked over at Sesshomaru. He looked at me and shook his head no. I don't think he's really enjoying himself. "Awe, why not? Surely you're not scared."

"Do you really think it's a wise idea to put a Demon Lord such as myself, in a metal container that flips you around?"

I thought about it. I guess he's right. If something were to happen, such as him getting annoyed or aggravated, then people would defiantly know a demon is here. And that's not good in my time. The military and special government people would be stalking us and doing, or trying, tests on him, then World War three will happen. Humans against Sesshomaru. Not such a pretty picture for either side.

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm hungry, Kagome." We had spent at least three hours here already, and neither kid was tired. They've been on almost every ride twice, I even jumped in on a few rides, and they still didn't want to leave.

"Alright Souta. What do you want?" We ended up getting three hamburgers, a large fry and drink, two caramel apples, cotton candy, three ice cream cones and two more corndogs. Dang. Kids eat a lot.

"I want one!" Rin had yelled pointing at a huge dog that oddly looked similar to Sesshomaru when he was in his true form.

"I'll get it for you. I'm good at aiming." I said paying for three balls. That's until I realized my right hand was in a cast. I've never thrown with my left hand, can't hurt to try. First ball I missed, horribly. It had almost hit the cans to the side of me. Second ball wasn't much of a change. The third ball. Well, lets just say the gamekeeper has great reflexes. "I'm sorry." I whispered blushing, to the gamekeeper.

"Its fine. I'll be sure to wear a helmet the next time you come." He smiled, showing his bright white teeth.

"Would you like giving it a try, Sesshomaru? I'm sure you can do much better than me." I handed out another five before Sesshomaru had time to answer. The gamekeeper handed him three green balls and stepped out of the way, far out of the way this time.

Sesshomaru signed before he picked up a green ball and effortlessly through it at the stacked cups on the stand. I wasn't surprised to see the three cups fall onto the ground.

"You won! What prize would you like?" The game keep came out of hiding and showed Sesshomaru the prizes.

"The dog."

"Well well, here you go." He handed Sesshomaru the huge white dog, "Have a good day now."

Sesshomaru took the stuffed dog from the gamekeeper and handed it to Rin. How she would carry it, I do not know. It was bigger than she was.

Rin mentioned for him to bend down. He did as she whispered something into his ear, standing on her toes. He looked shocked for a moment before he straightened himself out. Souta grabbed her hand and ran off to another ride before Sesshomaru could abject to any of it.

He looked over at me, then to the floor before I could hold his gaze. "Uh. Rin doesn't want it." He said holding out the stuffed dog to me, "You can have it."

I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. His hair just had to be in the way. I smiled then grabbed the dog out of his hands. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He mumbled, then turned around to follow the two children, his hair swaying as he gently walked away. Even from his back side, he was beautiful and it took me this long to realize it.

* * *

_-Haha, so she didn't kiss his cheek x]. STUPID SOUTA! But awe, she did get a stuffed doggy from Sesshomaru :3_

_-I have no idea what the next chapter will be xD. I just make these up as I go. But it'll come sooner or later. Promise._


	18. Chapter 18

The stuffed dog laid restlessly on top of my dresser. We got home late last night, the kids were too tired to take baths and I was too tired to try to make them. I laid there for minutes staring at the stuffed dog Sesshomaru had given me last night. I couldn't help but to smile at the memory of him giving it to me.

I turned over to lie on my back. It was near noon already. I signed and sat up in bed, rubbing the feebleness out of my eyes with the back of my hands. I looked down to see that I had slept in my clothes from yesterday. "Great." I mumbled getting out from under the covers to put on some clean clothes.

I heard two children's laughter as I walked down my stairs. Rin and Souta were watching a cartoon. "Where is Sesshomaru?" I asked

"I think he went outside." Souta answered keeping his attention on the screen.

I went out the backdoor searching for him, but he was not there. "Sesshomaru?" I called out. I heard the Bone Eaters Well shrine door open a few seconds after. It was Sesshomaru. He didn't answer, only stood there in the entrance looking at me with his normal bored expression.

"What are you doing?" I asked once I was in a speaking range of him.

"Nothing." He turned back around and went down the stairs. I followed.

"Still no luck, huh?"

He didn't answer. He just stared straight ahead.

Then it struck me. What will happen to us once he goes back home? Will it turn out to be like it was before all this had happened? Will he still be my friend, or will he just ignore me all in all? Not even a glance towards my way? It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and dropped it on the ground without a care. But why should I feel this way? I never cared about if he ever noticed me or not before. So why now? Yeah he's different than what I had imagined, but he's still the same old Sesshomaru. Isn't he?

"So. What are you going to do when you and Rin get back home?"

"I'm not taking Rin. I've told you this before."

"You can't just leave her here. She belongs with you."

"Humans don't belong with Demons. She belongs in a human world were she will be safe from any unnecessary danger." At that he turned around and left the shrine.

"Sesshomaru." I called after him. "She needs you. And I know you need her." I said catching up with him.

He stopped walking to look at me. "I'm not always there to protect her-"

"But at least she knows you'll always be there for her. If you leave her here you will destroy the relationship between you two." I had cut him off.

"I'd rather have that than to knowing one day she will die from my hands."

"Sesshomaru.. You can't just leave her here."

"Who is to tell me what I can and cannot do? It would be wise to leave this alone for now." His voice started to get edgy. I knew he was getting upset with me, so I dropped it for now.

He started walking only to stop to look at the Sacred Tree. "Is this where..?" He left the sentence hanging.

"Where Inuyasha was bound to? Yes. It was also the first time I meat him."

"What do you see in my brother?" He spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Excuse me?" It took me by surprise. I never would have thought he would be asking something of this state.

"I believe you heard me clearly."

"Uh, well I know that he'll always be there to save me. He might be rude at times and gets on my nerves, but he somehow always makes up for it and makes me smile."

"The fact that he's a half demon has nothing to do with it?"

"Of course it doesn't. I wouldn't care if he were a full demon or human. Inuyasha is Inuyasha, and not just because he's a half demon." I could feel my face getting hot as I talked about Inuyasha.

"Heh." He started walking once more, but slower than usual.

"Can I ask you something, Sesshomaru?" I asked, but did not go after him. He stopped and turned around to look at me. His eyes locked onto mine once again. "Um.. What will happen? You know, between us once you go back home?"

"What do you want to happen?" He spoke in a low voice, making it hard to make out what he had asked.

"Well, I was hoping we could be friends. I don't want to go back just for you to ignore me and act like nothing has ever happened between us."

He slowly began to walk towards me, stopping a few feet away. "Nothing has happened between us."

"Well, yeah, but.. I mean-" I wasn't sure what I was trying to say. I decided to not try to say something, I might end up embarrassing myself.

"Unless." I heard him say under his breath as he took another step towards, invading my own personal space.

It was as if he didn't want to kiss me at first. His lips were hard against mine, but softened out as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his embrace. His sweet kiss sent shivers up and down my whole body, giving me the feeling to faint.

I pressed myself up against his body as much as I could, and I could feel his arms tightening around my waist more. A soft moan escaped from his chest as I began to kiss him back.

It was different than kissing Inuyasha. With Inuyasha I felt unsure and scared. With Sesshomaru I felt scared, kissing a full fledge Demon Lord can have that affect. But it wasn't an unsure scared. I felt safe in his embrace. I felt as if I belonged here in his arms as he held onto me like this.

"Ka-go-me?" I heard a familiar voice that did not come out of the one I was kissing. My stomach dropped. I already knew who it was before I had the chance to open my eyes. I felt Sesshomaru's lips apart from mine as he straightened up, but did not loosen his grip around my waist, making it impossible for me to turn around and match the voice with a face.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had spoke.

* * *

_-Yeah, very short chapter, sorry. And sorry for the very very late update! My computer broke and I move back down to Arizona for school. So glad my brother is a computer nerd :P._

_-I promise the next chapter will be longer and wont be as long of a wait! So sorry._

_-Awe :D They kissed! How cute. 3 Damn Inuyasha had to interrupt it :|. Oooh. But what will happen now? Stay tuned :]._

_-Going to go see Avatar in the morning. I love that movie haha. Already seen it twice in the movie theatre. 3  
_


	19. Chapter 19

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had spoke.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha yelled flying through the air to strike at Ssesshomaru. Sesshomaru was faster though, releasing his grip on my waist and jumping out of the way before Inuyasha could hit him.

"Slow as ever, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha landed by my side only inches away. "Kagome, what was that all about?"

"It was nothing, Inuyasha." I tried whispering it into his ear, but somehow, by the expression that shot on Sesshomaru's face for the mere second, I'd realized he had heard me. I've never seen an expression such as that form on Sesshomaru's face. He did well to hide it though, the pain he felt. I desperately wanted to take what I had just said back.

"It didn't look like nothing." Inuyasha replied, but soon dropped it. "Sesshomaru, I'm actually surprised you haven't tried taking over this realm."

"I don't need to lower my standards by killing humans."

"Yeah well, I see that you're not dying, so you can go back to the Feudal Era now, Sesshomaru. And don't think this changes anything between us!"

"I don't need your permission to go back home. I would have gladly done that by myself." Sesshomaru snarled before he began to walk to the Bones Eater Well without giving me another glance.

"Sesshomaru, wait. What about Rin?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder just for him to shake it off without stopping.

"I don't need to waste my breath explaining this over and over to you." We arrived to the Well shortly after, with Inuyasha closely following behind.

"You can't leave her here!" I was surprised to hear my own voice rise. Sesshomaru finally looked at me, but not he way I wanted him to. His eyes were narrowed, his brows where pulled together, making creases in his forehead. His lips were pulled back baring his white razor sharp teeth.

"I will not take orders from a human!" He yelled making me jump back into Inuyasha's arms. He pulled himself around me so he could block me from Sesshomaru. His hand clentching the tilt of Tessaiga.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Heh." He turned his face so I couldn't see it anymore. "Don't worry, it wasn't that memorable for me, either." He said before Inuyasha had grabbed him and pulled him down into the Well.

It was only a few minutes later when Inuyasha came back through the other side of the Well. I was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs waiting for him, the words Sesshomaru had spoken kept going through my head, his touch of his lips still flavored on my own. _Why did he kiss me?_ I hadn't realized how long Inuyasha stood there for experimenting me before I looked up and smiled as much as I could to him.

"Hey, you're back." I stood up and walked over to give him a hug. I needed it. Rather it from missing him or from what Sesshomaru had just said and done. Either way, I longed to be in someone's arms.

I've never noticed how small Inuyasha is compared to Sesshomaru. Were I went to Inuyasha's head, I only went to Sesshomarus lower-mid chest. His arms could wrap around me and engulf me into his chest, into himself. Inuyasha's arms were tiny compared to his brothers. I did not feel, for the first time, safe and comfortable and warm in his arms.

"Kagome, do you mind telling me what I had just witnessed?" Inuyasha had asked after a few moments of silence.

"It was nothing you need to worry about Inuyasha." I turned around with my head lowered so he couldn't see the tear trails down my cheek, and headed for home.

* * *

-Few days later-

"Kagome, will you please get out of bed?" It was my mother. For the past few days, after I sent Inuyasha back to the Feudal Era with less fights and sit commands possible, all I've done was lay in bed staring at the stuffed dog Sesshomaru had given me. It looked at me as I looked at it. It looked different though. Looked depressed and in pain, though it could be my imagination playing tricks on me.

"Yeah, I'll get up." I said in a toneless voice, waving my mother out of my bedroom so I could get properly dressed. I had told Rin that Sesshomaru wanted her to stay here for a bit longer while he deals with some strong demons. I didn't tell her that he may never come back for her. Or me. But why should I be worried about that? Like he had said, humans don't belong with demons. But then why did he kiss me? Why did he pull me into his embrace? Why did he moan?

I got out of bed before Inuyasha had the chance to see me like this. I told him I needed some time alone. Having a stubborn Demon Lord stuck with you at all times kind of sucked. Well, that's what I told him. I actually enjoyed his company. Much more than I should have.

I dragged my feet out of bed, grabbed clean clothes and went into my bathroom before anyone could see how horrifying I looked. I look at myself in the reflection from the glass mirror. I looked as if I had just risen from the dead. My hair was a mess, clumps of my hair in knots, the rest were glued to my face or standing up in random directions, like I had just gotten electrocuted. I had dark bags under my eyes, weighing down my lower eyelid, making my eyes look even more tired. If I didn't know better, I looked as if I was a drug addict.

All of this because of some stupid demon boy? No. He wasn't a boy. Definitely not. He was a grown man who had held onto me as if there was no tomorrow. As if he was holding Rin, but in an entirely different meaning. Was it? Could I have just imagined it all? Maybe he didn't feel the same way as- How do I feel about him? He's handsome, but so are half the boys at school. He's strong, but so is Inuyasha and Kouga. The way he had been looking at me, though, these past few weeks. No one has ever looked at me with such admiration.. No. Such concern maybe? Or even.. love? Even though I can study someone and usually know what they are thinking by their facial expressions, Sesshomaru was different. He didn't show his expressions through his face, but from his actions.

This all was giving me another headache. I've been thinking about this for the past few days and all I ever get out of it was a headache. I took off my days old clothing and ran the hot water and waited for the tub to fill up. I then remembered Sesshomaru when he had taken a bath the second day he was here. He looked so calm and peaceful. He looked so gorgeous with his hair wet and flowing with the current of the water around him. I remembered how toned his body was and how his muscles smoothly moved under his pale skin. He reminded me of a Vampire then. How still and motionless he could be, his skin as pale as pearls and tough as steel. Though, he was living. He had a heartbeat, warmth and wasn't a made up character in a silly Vampire love book. He was real. He was right here in this very bathtub I'm about to get in, and yet, I could never touch his bare skin again with my fingertips. I will never see his eyes the same way again when he would look at me when he thought I couldn't see or noticed him.

I signed as I took off the dry towel and let it fall to the ground near my feet. It was nice to finally get out of bed and finally wash my body. I normally take a bath when I'm upset after Inuyasha and I get into a fight. But this time, the realization of never seeing Sesshomaru again, I didn't want to do anything. I felt as if Sesshomaru had taken most of me back with him and left only a shell behind.

Why was I so worked up about this? It's Sesshomaru for heavens sake. The man who had tried to kill me a couple of times before. Then again, Inuyasha did the same thing the first time I had met him. But Sesshomaru was different. He means what he says, he isn't the type to come back and apologize first. In his mind, there's nothing to apologize for. Though, I suppose I should be the on apologizing. He let his guard down to allow me to become closer with him. Didn't he? He was the one who had kissed me, and I turn around and said that it was nothing. Then that expression had escaped his grasp and let it shine through for just a moment enough for me to see. Did he want me to know I had hurt him? Or did that even catch him off by surprise?

I signed again, my headache was getting worse. I'm suppose to go back to the Feudal Era today. It's been weeks since the group were able to track down Naraku because of my absence. That probably gave Naraku enough time to recover himself and make multiple traps. What will happen if we ran into Sesshomaru? What will he do? Will he ignore me or- I really need to distract myself from him. Maybe that's what I just need. A few days in the Feudal Era hunting demons and playing with Shippou and having private time with Inuyasha. Yes, that's exactly what I need.

I got out of the bath after scrubbing myself down and washing my hair. I put on clean clothes before looking over myself in the mirror. I looked and felt a lot better. Though, my eyes still look the same. I ignored it though, I need to get my mind off of everything that had happened these few weeks and start fresh and new.

"Kagome!" I heard Rin yell before I could make it to the house door. "Can I come?"

I turned around to see Rin staring up at me with empty eyes. She looks worse than I do. "Not this time, Rin. But soon, Okay? I promise." I felt bad lying to her, but sometimes lying can heal the heart, even for just a while, before the heartbreak begins. Maybe if I do run into Sesshomaru, maybe I could convince him to take Rin back. Even if it meant me never seeing them both again. At least I would know Rin will be happy, and Sesshomaru would be content.

I got to the Well, pausing a short while before I jumped down and got surrounded by the familiar blue light that became my second home.

Inuyasha and the gang were waiting for me in their usual spots. Shippou had ran up to me before I had gotten out of the Well and hugged me as hard as he could while sobbing. It felt good to hold Shippou again. It felt good seeing everyone's smiling faces and knowing they were all safe. For a moment, I had forgotten all about my sorrow and pain for Sesshomaru. It was hard being depressed when all you see is smiling faces among you. And one not so very happy face.

Inuyasha had been upset with me, not only because he cought Sesshomaru and I kissing, well, I'm not sure if that's what he thought he saw, when he had came he seemed to protect me instead of trying to push him away like he does with Kouga. Also because I had shooed him off after not being able to see each other for weeks on end. I should probably talk to him.

It was getting dark out already so we set up camp only a few miles away from the Well. While Miroku and Songo cooked food, I let this time be the perfect opportunity to talk to Inuyasha alone.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" He was off to the side by himself staring out into space.

"Hey, Kagome." He said mentioning for me to sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry about the way I had treated you when the Well had finally let us pass through. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Kagome," He paused for a moment trying to debate rather or not to go any further. "When I come through the Well, I saw something and I want to make sure what I saw was hopefully something different."

He kept his gaze towards the sky. "I-I don't know what to say. I didn't expect him to kiss me-"

"So he was the one who kissed you?" Inuyasha said with what sounded like hope in his voice.

"Yes."

"Then you still love me, right? That kiss, it wasn't something you had wanted, wasn't it?" He looked at me this time, his eyes gleaming with hope but also sorrow. "You know I will fight for you, even if it means death in my part."

"Inuyasha-" _I did want that kiss. I enjoyed that kiss. I loved how he held me and I loved how certain he was. _I couldn't say that to him. Not in a million years. But how could I lie to him? And how could I tell him the truth? Either way, I will eventually hurt him. I just.. don't know what I should do. Lie to him and let him be happy with a false life and hope that that one-day where he finds out the truth won't come? Or tell him the truth and hopefully he will overcome it over time?

* * *

_So I made this chapter a bit longer since the last one was short haha. Nothing really happens, just lots of thinking in this chapter._

_I might be doing a short story on Valentines day with Sesshomaru and Kagome (wont be apart of this story) Or with Sesshomaru and Rin. Maybe even both ha._

_So look out for it. It may only be like a chapter maybe even two. I don't know yet, haha. Well hope you enjoyed._

_I only had an hour of sleep last night and I still can't sleep. Sucks, right? I should be friggen tired as hell. Bleh._

_Anyways, gonna attempt to sleep._


	20. Chapter 20

"My lord, where is Rin?" A small toad demon from behind Sesshomaru had asked.  
"There is no need to speak of her again, Jaken." Sesshomaru had answered in a low tone.

_Why has he been acting like this? Has something happened to poor Rin?! _The day went on without a single word, just like the old times before he had gotten soft. Everything was back to normal, back to where it should be. He got his clothes back, his Mokomoko and his old normal life. He should be very content, but then why did he feel like this? There was only once before where he felt like this and it was when his father gave up his sword to none other than Inuyasha. He had felt betrayed and felt he had failed his father.

* * *

_I don't get Inuyasha. He says he loves me but he never makes a move and he's always going after Kikyo. So why now? Why once someone else does make a move, he gets like this?_ It's been a day since I had gotten back from home to begin on the jewel searching again. I was right, I did get distracted from Sesshomaru whenever we would get attacked. But I always seem to scream Sesshomaru's name in my mind instead of Inuyasha's when I'm in trouble. But of course, Inuyasha's the one that comes and save me.

"Inuyasha, could we take a rest?" We've been walking all day without any sleep on my part.

"Yeah."

I didn't answer him the other day when he had asked if the kiss didn't mean anything to me. Since then he's been trying to avoid me and tried not to make eye contact.

"Hey Kagome." Songo's voice appeared next to me, startling me. She sat down next to me by the river. "How have you been holding up?"

"Pretty good actually." I never really was a good liar.

"I'm not sure what had happened between you and Sesshomaru, but if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thank you Songo. It means a lot."

"And don't hold yourself back if you need to go home. Jewel hunting can wait."

I don't know how I would make it here without Songo.

A week had passed without running into Sesshomaru and I was beginning to feel a bit better. Inuyasha stopped avoiding me and started to sleep next to me at night. Everything had felt like it was back to normal, even Inuyasha had ran off to see Kikyo just like before. Miroku never left a pretty girl escape his sight, and Songo hovering over him. I wonder how she does it. Deals with the jealousy and anger towards him. Maybe because she truly loves him and will forgive him everytime. Then why don't I forgive Inuyasha every time he see's Kikyo? Is it because they have a past together? A past that him and I can never share?

I've thought about going home a few times, but I'm not sure how that would go once I saw Rin back at my house. It would be hard to lie to her again and hard to not think about Sesshomaru whenever I see her. So I dealt with Inuyasha always running off to see Kikyo, it hurts less than thinking of Sesshomaru.

* * *

"You've done well, Sesshomaru. But it looks to me you're running out of breath and I'm barely getting started."

A deep growl escaped his chest as he launched at Naraku with a swing from Tokijin. Why was he so tired already? He could have easily done away with Naraku as he's done before, but now it seems he's carrying a massive weight on his shoulders.

"You're getting slower, Sesshomaru." Naraku caught him in the air with a free tentacle. "Has something been bothering you? Maybe it's that girl that no longer travels with you."

_He's been watching me this whole time. How come I never noticed? _

"Or maybe it's Inuyasha's woman that's doing this to you." He felt his eyes widen and his breathing stopped.

"So it is that human girl. I remember some fifty years ago when I got your brother and Kikyo to betray each-"

"Don't compare me with that half-breed." Sesshomaru growled tearing the tentacle that held him with his claws.

"You're too smart for that. No, you'll easily see through my disguise." Naraku laughed, putting up the barrier so Sesshomaru couldn't reach him.

"You talk too much." Sesshomaru said landing on his feet on the nearest mountain cliff. "This will make you shut up." He reached for Tokijin again.

"Don't you find it weird that the well had stopped working once Inuyasha had left you and Kagome in her own time? I didn't expect her to come back with him and take Rin back, probably why my plan had failed."

"So you're the one responsible for this." Sesshomaru had gotten angry, but he waited on pulling Tokijin back out.

"Yes. I would have gone there myself, but seems that only Kagome and Inuyasha can pass through. So I had let you play as a pawn in my own little experiment. You should have awoken in her era and taken over, killing all of the humans that you despise. I should have known better that you had gotten soft running around with that little human girl. And instead of killing everyone, you fell inlove with own your brothers mate. Which can also work in my experiment also. I'll be expecting to see you soon, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru had heard him laugh before disappearing into the darkened clouds. "Damn it." He swore under his breath and took flight to the sky, leaving Jaken behind as always.

* * *

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kouga had shown up only a few moments ago to come and see me and to flirt with me, like always. And like always, got into a fight with Inuyasha over me. I didn't care this time though, it's about time someone put Inuyasha in my place and made him jealous.

"Damn it, Kagome! What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled with is face still planted in the ground.

"For always fighting with him!

"It's been so long since the last time I've seen you." Kouga said grabbing my hand and putting it on his own chest. "How's the dog-breath been treating you? You can always come back with me."

"Thanks Kouga, but I think it's best for me to stay here."

"Yeah, so beat it flea-bag." Inuyasha said stepping between Kouga and I.

"Move it Inuyasha!"

"Over my dead body!"

"I hoped you'd say that." Kouga smiled and punch Inuyasha in the face, between his eyes.

"SIT!" I yelled before Inuyasha got the chance to swing at Kouga.

"KAGOME! At least let me get a chance to hit him back!!" He yelled.

"Thank you, Kagome." Kouga said stepping onto Inuyasha's back. "I've always known you loved me." He said grabbing my hand into both of his.

"Geh ouf of mehh." Inuyasha muffled into the ground.

"Kouga, I-" Before I could finish what I started, a flash of white flew between us and knocked Kouga off of his feet and sent him flying a few feet.

"You'll pay for that, Inu-" Kouga yelled getting back onto his feet then realized Inuyasha was still on the ground where Kouga had been standing on top of him.

_Sesshomaru._

"Stop acting like children." He said, his voice deep and strong.

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha finally got back on his feet, standing only a few feet away from Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

"If you'd hadn't realized it already, Naraku is only a few hundred yards back. Since you lack the brains and strength to protect the person dear to you, Inuyasha, I will be the one fighting."

"Did you say Naraku?!" Kouga asked.

"I do not need to repeat myself."

_Did he come to protect me from Naraku?_

_ "_How did you know he was coming here?" Inuyasha barked.

"We were all fooled by Naraku. He wanted Kagome to bring me to her era in hopes I would destroy it. Since that did not happen, he is going to try to use Kagome against us."

"So Naraku was behind all of this." I spoke this time, mainly to myself.

There was a loud crash to the east of them as a dark cloud came into view.

* * *

_-My computer broke. Again. How surprising, huh? But my brothers wife is letting me use her computer to write my stories :] So no more delays!_

_-Ha. So... forgot what I was gonna say. Huh. Oh. Haha so yeah, Sesshomaru got made at Kouga for flirting with his woman :P._

_-I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but this is like far from ending. So at least 10 or so chapters. Hopefully haha. 3  
_


	21. Chapter 21

"Naraku, What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

"This does not involve you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said pushing past his brother.

"So you did get here in time. It's a shame you get to see her die in front of your own very eyes." Naraku laughed as tentacles spanned from his back and launched for me. Sesshomaru was faster, though, cutting his tentacles in pieces in front of me.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled swinging Tetsusaiga at Naraku, unleashing Wind Scar. Naraku had put up his shield before the Wind Scar hit and blocked it.

"Why do you want Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled again getting no answer back.

This time Kouga attacked, not doing much damage, and got sent flying back to the ground landing on his back. Naraku laughed again, "You are no match for me. But for now I leave you, I'm needed elsewhere." With that, he disappeared.

"What the hell was that about!?" Inuyasha swore at his brother not caring to put his sword away.

"Do you not listen!?" Sesshomaru yelled this time decreasing the distance between them. "He's trying to use Kagome against us." He said in a normal tone, but left the anger hang in his voice.

"You mean me. He's trying to use Kagome against me. Not us, not you, just me."

Sesshomaru growled but said nothing else. I knew I had to break this up before it got out of hand.

"Now boys, calm down. There's no need to get hasty. Let's just be glad the Naraku left."

"That's what worries me." Sesshomaru spoke still glaring at Inuyasha. "He left rather quickly. He wasn't even trying to fight against us." He had looked at me this time, his eyes still hard and cold as they always were. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"He is right." Miroku spoke from behind. "He might have set a trap nearby, so be careful everyone."

Sesshomaru had stayed with the group for a while making sure nothing out of the ordinary happened. I was happy to see him, but I couldn't say that on his part. He seemed to avoid making any contact with me. He stayed over by the river that Songo and I had chatted earlier, keeping the distance between us far apart. Inuyasha seemed happy about that, staying as close to me as possible, while also trying to fend Kouga off of me too.

"I don't get what his problem is." I had said to Songo once I had the chance to get away from Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Well at least he came to protect you. That tells you that he still cares, right?"

"I guess. But he's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since he's gotten here. I about to just tell him to go home or whatever." I could hear my own voice breaking a little. I didn't notice I was getting so worked up about this.

"Go talk to him then. And don't worry about Inuyasha or Kouga. You're a big girl now you can make your own choices without the approval from Inuyasha."

I took a breath in before I started walking towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?" I said in a small voice. He didn't answer.

I took a step towards him again so I was standing next to him this time when I spoke, "I'm sorry for making you upset. I didn't mean what I had said before."

"Kissing you was a mistake, Kagome. I'll make sure it won't happen again." He simply said with no emotion in his words.

Tears started forming behind my eyes. _It wasn't a mistake for me._

"Humans don't belong with demons. If my brother does not want to abide by those rules, then so be it. But I, Sesshomaru, have no interest in mating with a mortal girl. You should go home, Kagome, and stay there, it's where you belong." He didn't look at me once as he spoke before he turned around and left me alone.

* * *

I did as Sesshomaru had said. I went home. I was tired of always thinking of him and having Inuyasha always on my back and fighting with Kouga. I told Inuyasha not to come back for me. I'll come back when I feel like it.

I got home to no one around. There was a note on the kitchen table, it read: _Went to take Rin and Souta out of the house for a while. There's left over's in the fridge._ I always loved when my mother would leave a note even if she knew I won't be coming back home for a while. I went upstairs to my bedroom, threw my backpack on my bed and got clean clothes for after my long bath.

I tried with all my might not to think about Sesshomaru. But whenever I enter the bathroom I always picture Sesshomaru in the tub like he was before. Peaceful and calm. Beautiful yet dangerous.

I tore that image out of my head and sat in the tub. Why must I always feel like this? First with Inuyasha, now with his older brother. Maybe it's a sign for me to stay away. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried. I get depressed looking at him, thinking about him, being close to him and being 500 years away from him. No matter what, I was depressed no matter what I do.

I got out of the tub sooner than normal. I couldn't bare being in there another minute. Putting new clothes on, I walked dragged myself downstairs and opened the fridge. _Meatloaf. Ew. _Instead, I grabbed a yogurt and sat in front of the tv.

_"We don't belong together."_ Said the male in the show.

_"We can run away together, no one will know!" _Begged the women.

I turned to the next channel.

_"I love you, darling-"_ I changed it again.

_"Who do you love? Me or her?-" _At this point I turned off the tv before I end up starting to crying.

Back in my bedroom I laid on my bed. Remembering how hard the earth's surface was compared to my bed. It felt nice to finally sleep in my own warm bed. I looked over to my dresser to see that the stuffed dog was still there in the same possession I had left it. It seemed to look even more depressed than the last time.

I signed and sat up in bed.

"What's this?" I asked myself picking up a piece of torn paper on my nightstand. It was Hojo's number.

"Should I call him?"

It rung three times before I heard a voice on the other end of the line. "This is Hojo Akitoki."

"Hey Hojo," I said. "It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I was wondering if you had anything planned today?"

"Kagome! How are you feeling? Any better? I'm pretty sure I'm free today." Hojo's voice had excitement surrounding it.

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you. Do you feel like doing something today? I'm home alone and I don't really want to be."

"Of course!"

* * *

We decided to meet at the local coffee shop that was near the school. He was standing outside by the door when I had arrived. "I got something for you." He said holding out a wrapped box.

"Oh Hojo, you didn't have to." No seriously, he didn't have to.. But I took it out of his hands anyways and tore the sparkling blue wrapping paper off gently. I wasn't too surprised to see a rare type of medicine.

"It's supposed to make you feel better over night. So you won't have to miss a week or more of school anymore." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you, Hojo. I'll keep this in mind the next time I feel sick."

The day went by slow. Normally I would have been happy when a day goes slow while I'm outside or with friends, but I had just wanted the day to end. Hojo took me to a movie I had really wanted to see, but throughout the movie the only person/thing I was thinking about was Sesshomaru. He took me out to eat and we talked about our past and what we missed from our childhood. But, only thing I was thinking about, was Sesshomaru, again.

I thought going out would have distracted me from thinking about anything that has happened this past month. All it really did was show how alone I was without him. I liked Hojo, he's a good friend, but nothing compared to what I feel for Sesshomaru. Which does not make any sense to me. Hojo was charming, he knew what he wants in life, and he doesn't make me feel like shit all the time.

Sesshomaru was an a-hole. He made me feel like crap, he confuses the hell outta me. So why was I so attracted to him? Is it cause he has power? Or that he is just outrageously gorgeous? Maybe it's because I know I can't have him, which makes me want him more. Or how he had held me that one day when he kissed me? I guess he was charming in his own way. Like when he had held out a hand to help me up or when he gave me that stuffed dog. I just had to admit it..

I was in love him.  
For reasons I do not know.

* * *

_- 3_


	22. Chapter 22

"Thanks Hojo, I had a great time." I lied. It wasn't the date that I didn't like, any girl would have loved the date. I just couldn't stop thinking about, well, you know who.

"I'm glad you called me, Kagome. I was starting to worry for a second." We were standing outside of my house in the cold night sky. I was shivering.

"I should be getting inside, I don't want my mother to start to worry about me." Again, I lied.

"Of course." He smiled giving me an awkward hug.

Inside of the house was just about the same temperature outside. _That's weird. _"Mother? Souta? Gramps?" I yelled throughout the house. No one was home. "Maybe they just went out." I said to myself switching the switch for the light in the living room. It didn't come on. I tried a few more times, don't ask why. If it didn't work the first time, I doubt it'll work the second or forth. My stomach started to turn. I knew something was wrong.

A hard vibrant _thud_ came from upstairs making me jump and suck in my breath. I stood there for a moment listening. I heard nothing else, but that didn't make me anymore uneasy. I grabbed the closest thing next to me, a coat stand, and slowly walked up the stairs making sure I didn't make any noise. Enclosing the distance between me and the top of the stairs, I began to listen more, trying to focus all of my power in my hearing and visual. I didn't hear or see anything.

_Where did it come from? _Was probably the best question to ask right now. If I knew where it came from, it would be easier. I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down the hall. There was nothing. No light, no noise. But something strange indeed. All of the doors were closed, which never happened in this house. Especially Souta's bedroom door. He would leave it wide open while changing. I was starting to think that it was nothing. If it was a robber, then they would have made some more noise, or at least kept a door or two open while stealing something to make it easier to move about. I did yell out to my family though. Maybe that scared them and they hid. _Great._ My stomach began to quiver again. I took a deep breath and slowly moved towards the bathroom door.

I opened the door slowly, making sure no one was aware I was coming in. The door was opened completely and there was no one in there. Nor anything that looked as if it had fell down. _One down, four to go._ The rest of the bedrooms look fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. The only one left, the only room left, was my bedroom. _Of course. It always has something to do with me._ I started shivering more, at first I thought out of fear, but then I noticed the frost on the hallway mirror and the frosted air that I breathed out. _I'm not dealing with a robber, aren't I?_ The aura around in my bedroom was different, demonic. I'm just glad no one is here to get hurt.

The door handle was freezing as I touched it. The sweat on the palms of my hands froze to the door handle while turning it. I was horrified to find what was becoming of my bedroom. The moon light lit the silver spider webs that grew out of my backpack and hang off of my ceiling and walls. My first thought was Naraku. But how? These were in fact the spider webs he uses, but how did he get here? And why didn't I sense him sooner? Or the Jewel shard? There was a ball of webs in the corner of my bedroom that looked as if something was in it. It didn't feel like Naraku. Could it be one of his Minions?

I set the coat stand down knowing it won't do me any good against a demon. I took a step towards the nest, forgetting to breath. I got to the nest and nothing happened. It seemed to be moving a bit, as if it was breathing but nothing else happened. _I should go warn Inuyasha._

I ran out of my house, grabbing a coat, and to the Well. _You should go home, Kagome, and stay there, it's where you belong. _I remembered Sesshomaru's words he spoke to me once I reached the Well. I hesitated for a second before I jumped over the Well and entered the Feudal Era.

* * *

"Why did you tell her to go home?! You have no say in this, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha yell behind him. Kagome had just told Inuyasha not to follow her home this time, saying she will come back on her own terms. It took him a few sit commands but he finally had let her go. He came running back to Sesshomaru with darted eyes and dirt and mud covering his face.

"You look ridicules, Inuyasha."

"Why don't you just go away!? Instead of sending her away? We don't want you here, so just go away!" Inuyasha yelled again unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "Or I'll make you!" At this time Kouga was standing behind Inuyasha, making sure he won't do anything stupid.

"Do you not get it!" Sesshomaru rose his voice this time. "Naraku was after Kagome. He was not after us, he did not want to fight us. He was setting up a trap to get her. I wasn't going to just stand here until we figure out when it's too late what he's planning!"

Inuyasha went silent for a while. "So what do we do now? Just stand here until he attacks us?" He put Tetsusaiga away and sat down were he stood.

"You should be the one figuring this out, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru simply said, all anger in his voice gone, substituted with something else Inuyasha couldn't figure out.

Sesshomaru stood there while Inuyasha sat there near his feet. The group couldn't help but to picture how incredibly alike they were with their stubbornness.

_Kikyo._ Inuyahsa thought as her scent reached his nose. Unable to ignore her presence he stood up with a stare from Sesshomaru.

"I'll be back soon." Inuyasha said passing by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru put a hand on his brother shoulder, "This isn't the time, Inuyasha." He squeezed Inuyasha shoulder, sending sharp pain through it as his claws entered Inuyasha's shoulder. He ignored the pain though, knowing well that his brother was right. But he couldn't ignore Kikyo. He had to go see her. Brushing off Sesshomaru's painful grip, he walked past the group and into the forest, never giving a thought towards Kagome.

Sesshomaru stood there in disbelief on the move Inuyasha had pulled. He shouldn't be surprised. He's seen this many times before. But this time, unlike all the other times, he felt angered and hate towards Inuyasha. "He will never learn to see who actually gives a care for him." He said to himself turning back around and stared off into the distant space thinking of the only two humans he ever cared about.

* * *

_-Um. It's a bit short. Sorry. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. Just thought it'd be better for it to be short, than nothing at all x]._


	23. Chapter 23

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to wonder if something went wrong with Inuyasha and Kikyo. He had lost his sent a few hours ago with still no sign of Naraku. _He can take care of himself._ He kept telling himself. He signed, knowing damn well what Naraku has in mind. He wants to separate the group just like all of the other times, knowing he cannot take them all on at once. _Coward. _

He decided to walk off the aggravation Inuyasha had caused. He wouldn't go far though just in case Kagome were to come back. He knew how stubborn she could get, even more than himself. It had only been a month trapped with that wretched human in her world, but it was enough to get attached to her awkward being.

He walked a few miles from the group, making sure it wasn't far enough to lose any of their scents. He stopped by a river bank, looking down at his reflection; he saw something that he had never seen in his own two eyes. "_Looks like you two will need someone to help you in your love lives!" _Sesshomaru remembered Rin's voice that day when Kagome had made him try the 'Love-Fortune-Telling Stone'. He looked away and made himself ignore it, knowing it would only cause pain that he will never be able to show.

Night had fallen and took over the blue open sky. It was cold outside, cold for a summer night, but he brushed it off his shoulders thinking nothing of it. He was still standing by the river bank when he smelt a very familiar scent that he will never be able to forget throughout his lifetime. He closed his eyes and let the scent flow into his highly sensitive nose and through his body, letting the ecstasy in his body to escape.

His mouth started to water remembering the kiss they had shared. _Such a foolish thing._ He couldn't help but to remember the joyness it brought when he felt his lips on hers, and how she'd kissed him back instead of pushing away. _But.. She's a human._ He slowly opened his eyes. _How could a demon love a human? We out live them by hundreds of years._ "Hn." He said before turning around to rejoin with the group.

* * *

Kagome was pacing back and forth when Sesshomaru casually walked out of the woods and into view.

"Where the hell did Inuyasha go?!" Kagome yelled once he got close enough to where she wouldn't have to yell too loudly.

"It's nice to see you too." He clouded his sorrow for her yells to his unfaithful brother with anger.

"What's with this tone? I'm the one who should be upset about being forced back home!" Her yell reached his ears painfully.

"No one forced you to. You were too worked up on your emotions, you decided to run away from it. I simply said what I thought was right for you." He could feel anger rise, but refused to show she had won this argument already. He didn't want to fight with her. In fact, her didn't know what he should do with her. Push her away or keep her close.

They stared at each other for a moment in anger. "Whatever. Look, something bad has happened."

He felt his own heart sink, something that rarely ever happens. "Is Rin alright?"

"She's fine. I hope. When I got back home from a date with Hojo," His eyes slightly squinted in anger and jealousy when she didn't try to hide she had went on a date. "There was something weird in my bedroom. Spiderwebs were everywhere. I think Naraku had somehow found a way to my world."

"What? Are you sure it was him?" Songo asked putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I didn't sense him or the jewel shards. But I'm certain those were his spider webs."

Sesshomaru smelt something just then. It was Naraku, but where? And why hasn't Kagome sensed him yet? Before he could speak to warn them Naraku was near, he heard Kagome's scream as something he couldn't see lifted her through the air and towards the Well.

"SESSHOMARU!" She yelled but he was too late. She disappeared through the Well before he could catch up to her.

"Damn it!" He cursed reaching the Well.

_Last time I went down there, I couldn't come back for a month. If I go after her this time, I may never be able to come back._ He'd rather sacrifice his lands for her to be safe again. He jumped down the Well forgetting only Kagome and Inuyasha can pass through.

"Damn it!" He cursed again flying out of the Well in search of his brother.

* * *

He started in the direction Inuyasha had fled to see Kikyo. He will sure to remember to give his brother a good pounding when he has the chance. He flew a few miles before he had finally found his brothers scent. It was faint, but he will be able to find him with it.

He found his brother heavily making out with Kikyo. Clothes were flown off and tossed to the side, baring Inuyasha's and Kikyo's chest. Inuyasha quickly covered her up once he noticed someone else was there with them.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" He asked not turning around to look at him.

Sesshomaru ignored the scene in front of him, trying to keep his anger from rising. "Kagome's in danger. Naraku has taken her to the other side of the Well."

He turned around this time, eyes widen in shock. "How the hell did he get to her time?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're here making out with that wrench instead of protecting Kagome like you've promised to do many times before. Therefore, I'll be going with you so I don't break my own promise like you've done."

"Let him go after Kagome, Inuyasha. Stay here with me." Kikyo said hugging him from behind.

"I have to go Kikyo."

"Why do you love her? Why can't you just love me like before?" Kikyo let go of him stepping backwards.

"I do love you. But I promised to protect Kagome-"

Seshsomaru ignored the rest of their argument, it had nothing to do with him. "I'll be waiting by the Well. Be sure to hurry up this nonsense."

* * *

Seshsomaru was starting to get impatient with his brother. Kagome was in danger and all he's doing is fighting with a dead brod. Inuyasha scent reached him before he got angry.

"Stay here Sesshomaru. This is my fight." Inuaysha voice came before he could see him.

"Your fight? I believe she called out my name when Naraku took her. 'Course, you were too busy somewhere else to notice." He had noticed he had hurt him, he let the satisfaction he felt reach his face so Inuyasha could tell he had meant to hurt him. Before Inuyasha can protest anymore, he grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him down the Well, making sure not to waste any more time.

They entered the other side of the Well with no trouble. Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and leaped out of the Well. The house didn't have a single light on. His stomach turned, hoping nothing had happened to Kagome or Rin.

He felt Inuyasha brush pass him and towards the house. "Kagome!"

"She's not in there, Inuyasha. Open your eyes!"

His yell out to his brother didn't stop him from searching the whole house twice. _Where could he have gone? There's no traces of his scent or Kagome's. Kagome. Please help me find you._

He closed his eyes and remembered the sweet scent Kagome had. How many times that scent had made him think of unimaginable thoughts at one point. _Help me. Kagome. Please._ Her scent became stronger, too strong to be a memory. He opened his eyes and flew in the direction it was coming from, not caring if Inuyasha had noticed his flight or not.

* * *

_-Once I get my own computer, updates will come up faster. Which hopefully will be tomorrow._


	24. Chapter 24

"KA-GO-ME!" I heard Yuka to the right of me. I've been staring off to space in my homeroom class and hadn't realized the class had already ended.

"I'm here!" I yelled at my friends smiling and running out of the school room doors.

"He has been eyeing you ever since you and Hojo got together." Eri said whispering into my ear once we got out of school.

"Who?" I wasn't aware I had a secret admirer. It got me excited.

"That Higher Classmen hunk. The one who's always picking up his little brother, Inuyasha I believe. The kid who always seems to be in trouble or fighting with someone. He hasn't been interested in you until everyone found out you were dating Hojo. I guess he heard it from his little brother and now he's been looking at you non-stop for the past week! Please tell me you've noticed it!" Ayumi blurted out.

"What was his name? The older brother, I mean." Eri asked.

"Um. I think it may have been Sessh- something. Sessh-amm-ouri? Or-"

"Sesshomaru." I said without realizing it.

"Yes! So you have been noticing!" Yuki smiled.

_Why do those names sound so familiar? _

"I don't get the whole '_Longer than your ass' _hair thing they both have going on there, but damn, they do know how to work it. I'm sure no one messes with Sesshomaru's brother. Have you seen how large Sesshomaru is?!" Yuka said checking out the brothers.

"Their hair is not longer than their butts, Yuka. And yes, I've seen how large Sesshomaru is. You're not the only one that's been checking him out." Eri blushed, also looking in the direction of the brothers.

"You guys come on. I'm leaving." I said looking back at them. They noticed I was ten feet in front of them and caught up. "You guys can have him. And I don't care if he's been checking me out, I have a boyfriend now, he was too slow."

"I heard he got second place in the exam in all of Japan. Who would have thought someone so hot also has brains!" Yuka skipped along in front of me humming.

"Looks like someone has a little crush on a higher class-mate!" I yelled from behind, though I couldn't help to get a bit jealous. _Why? I have a boyfriend already. I shouldn't be jealous. So why do I feel like pushing Yuka down and telling her to stay away from him, he's mine? That's awful.

* * *

_

Me and the girls decided to go out to eat at the little outside café. It was nice out, not extremely hot and there were clouds blocking the sun from direct contact. The tree's bristled when the wind picked up, sending bright green leaves and cherry blossoms to the ground.

I couldn't help but to wonder about the two brothers and Sesshomaru's determined amber gaze. _Those eyes. I've seen them before, but where?_

"Earth to Kagome!" Yuka's voice was near my ear.

"I heard you!" I yelled, not meaning too.

"Apparently not, since someone's trying to say hi!" She said not looking at me but behind me.

"Who?" I said turning around to come face to face with the one I was just thinking about. More like face to chest, really. "You're not stalking me, are you?"

His lips curved into a half smile. "And if I were?"

"Well, if you were, I'd probably call the cops." I teased not knowing why.

"In that case, I'm not. I just thought I'd come and say hi." He said pointing at a table where his younger brother sat eating some nachos.

His voice was deep and strong, opposed from his looks of beauty. I wasn't going to lie, he is attractive. "Well, hi."

"Hi." He smiled again, his eyes locking onto mine.

"So. Is that all?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"On the contrary, actually. Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"I'm with my-"

"Go Kagome!" Yuka pushed me against his, face planting into his chest. He didn't seem t o mind it at all.

"I have a boyfriend you know!" I yelled turning around, face red from ear to ear. "If you guys have already forgotten!"

"I just want to talk. I didn't say anything along the lines of becoming your boyfriend." Sesshomaru casually said behind me.

"Just go with him. If he bites, please be sure to tell me." Eri added the second part in so only I could hear then pushed me away.

"I don't usually get attracted to younger women." Sesshomaru said once we were away from everyone else.

The sky was darkening now, sun hiding behind the clouds filled with rain. There was a slight breeze passing through, making everything seem too calm. It seemed like I've done this before with him. Really big Day ja vu. I know I've done this before. Walking alone with him in this type of weather. But when? This has been the only time we've ever spoken yet alone hang out.

"You date older women then? That's a big creepy." My mind was in other places to not care as much.

"That's beside the point." He said stopping in his tracks. Stopping also, I turned around to look at him. He was staring at me like he always had been. I've known that stare, that look in his eyes, for a very long time and have only recently known what it truly was. _But I've just met him._ I felt safe here, knowing if anything were to happen, that he would protect me. _Protect me from what? Demons? Ha._ But that thought didn't seem as idiotic as it sounded.

I body longed to touch him knowing that it was okay and that I've done it before. Before I knew it, I was stepping forward to cup his chin in my hand. His skin was soft and hot, as if he had just got done running ten miles. He didn't pretest against my touch, letting me, wanting me, to continue. I leaned forward to kiss his lips, but was forced to kiss his cheek as he moved in time to whisper something into my ear. _"__Kagome. Please help me find you__."_ His voice seemed distant even though I could feel his hot breath against the nap of my neck.

"But I'm right here."

"_Help me. Kagome. Please." _His voiced seemed to get further and further away. Then there was nothing. The sky was gone, engulfed with nothing but blackness. The ground underneath me disappeared into nothingness, and Sesshomaru, who was standing next to me only a minute ago, was now gone. I was covered in darkness and did not know the way out.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled but got no reply. "Please, someone, help me."

* * *

_I know. It's taking longer and longer for me to upload chapters, and I'm so sorry. Still have no computer of my own.._

_But, from now on, I'm going to upload them EVERY Thursday. It'll make it easier since I'll have a deadline and I wont keep pushing it off. Ha._

_So here it is. I hope you enjoyed the ridiculously short chapter for the ridiculously long wait._

_BE SURE TO COMMENT? So I know you like it and it'll encourage me to write more._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I remember now. I remember Naraku kidnapping me. I remember Inuyasha and my friends. I remember Sesshomaru and Rin. But where are they? Where am I? Surrounded by darkness and nothing. I screamed for what seemed like hours; however, no one came for me.

* * *

_Kagome, wait for me. Just a bit longer. I will destroy Naraku for putting you through this._ Sesshomaru had found where Naraku had been hiding in a shrine a few hundred miles away from the town made of metal. He wouldn't had been able to find them if Kagome hadn't woken up in time. It seems she still is lost though.

He could smell his half-brother only a few yards away. He growled at the thought of his brother trying to save Kagome instead of him. He simply won't allow it. Kagome is his mate, for someone else to save her, will not only cause shame, but will outrageously piss him off. He had to finish him off before Inuyasha got there. Or at least drive him back to the feudal era, either way, Kagome would be safe.

"This is my fight, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled while dodging a tentacle of Naraku's that came charging out of the shrine. He knew Naraku was only playing with him at this moment, which will give him time to think things through that won't put Kagome in any danger. Inuyasha being here wasn't helping either.

"Naraku is mine!" Inuyasha yelled unleashing the famous Wind Scar on Naraku.

A deep growl came from Sesshomarus chest as he witnessed the Wind Scar and how weak it was in the hands of his brother. He could do much more damage with it, yet his father gave it to a weakling such as his own brother. It caused shame towards him, as he remembered. But now isn't the time for his jealousy to get a hold of him. He needed to save Kagome.

He was barely able to dodge the tentacle, as his attention was on his brother and not Naraku. He was focused now, easily dodging the next attacks.

* * *

I can hear them. I can hear Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They both came to save me. My body ached everywhere as I tried holding back the tears. _Why am I crying?_ The darkness had nothing to do with it. I knew I wasn't alone anymore. They're here to save me. Was I uncertain about Sesshomaru coming to save me? If Rin where here, that's a different story. But he came to save me and me alone. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore from the doubt I had had about Sesshomaru.

A tearing sound came from the direction in front of me as a light came through. That could be my way out. It took all of my strength to move forward to the light. I could hear the battle between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Naraku. It sounded more like a war than anything.  
My arms and legs were tired and it took everything in my soul and body to pull myself out of the darkness and into the tearing hole.

I was laying on my back when I came to realization. I looked around, at the ceiling and the flooring that was made of wood. I was laying on top of three steps inside what looked like a huge bubble. To the left of me I saw a Buddha statue with six arms made of gold. To the right was the back of the man who had captured me. The man who has destroyed villages, and destroyed the love of so many people. The man I had began to hate the very second I saw him. His black curls was all I could see, but I knew it was him. Naraku. He wore no clothes and was inside another bubble the same as mine, and was staring out into the opening of the shrine, watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight against his tentacle. Something was different though.

It looked like him. But I couldn't feel anything demonic from him. Or any of his Jewel shards that he had stolen from us. He was a puppet. _Is that how he was able to get through the Well? _My body ached as I tried to sit up and look around some more. There were no windows or anything that would give out any light.

"I see you've waken. No wounder they caught up to me so fast." I heard Naraku say, in a voice that gave me the chills. I heard a crackling noise, like bones cracking under pressure, as his head started to move in a way that would have killed any human. It looked as if he was having a seizure, but his head was the only thing shaking. Then it suddenly stopped. I haven't seen anything like this before, and it made me fear for my life. That wasn't Naraku.

A gargling noise came from him this time, something you would hear out of The Ring, and his head started to tilt backwards. More of the bone breaking noise came as his face was now parallel to the ceiling. A sort of white fluid mixed with blood ran down his cheek and into his hair, and finally fell to the wooden ground as I watched in horror.

It had grown silent, and I could hear the rapid breathing coming from the deformed human body in front of me. After what seemed like hours, he reached his arm out in front of him, and in a fast smooth motion, his arm went up and over, breaking his shoulder out of place, so his arm was not pointed at me, and not out towards the fight that has been going on in front of us. He then did it to his other arm, making my stomach cringe at the sound of more breaking bones.

Like an animal, he was now up on four legs, with his head tilted backwards and the white liquid and blood ran down from his mouth and over his pale eyes. The fear I had gotten from witnessing the horrific scene made it impossible for me to move, to breath, to think. All I could do was watch him walk on his broken front arms, and his legs in a robot like motion, bones breaking could still be heard.

He walked out from his massive bubble like shield, and slowly crawled up the three stairs and into my bubble. The white liquid had mixed with his blood, making it look like a brown-pink foam. Before I knew it, he was face to face with me, and still the fear had me bolted to the ground. He let out a loud moan and opened his mouth, letting out a five-foot bloody tongue. I could feel the coldness of his tongue as he licked my cheek, leaving a smear of pink foam. I screamed. As loud as my lungs could let me, and pushed the ugly creature away from me.

I opened my eyes from my scream, and saw Sesshomaru standing a few feet away, his bloody hand jammed in the creatures chest were his heart should have been. The creature let out a loud cry and tried to slash himself away with his talonlike claws. Sesshomaru jammed his hand in further, making blood spur out onto his already bloodied face. Within a few seconds the creature stopped squirming and fell to the ground, turning to ash only moments after.

"Sess-" I cried out and ran to him. I didn't care if he had blood all over him, I wanted to be in his warm embrace. I lunched myself into his arms, not noticing Inuyasha was standing near.

"I'm- glad you're safe." He whispered, taking me in his arms.

"What was that thing? And how did it get here?" I asked once we had headed back towards home.

"It was in fact Naraku. His filth was all over the blood. But it wasn't his own usual body." Sesshomaru explained as he strode next to me. Inuyasha was only a few feet a head, but has yet to say anything. "I suspect this was just a test to see if, well I'm not sure. I do know it went wrong. The way his body was, and how weak he was. It doesn't make since." He paused for a moment to get his thoughts together. "I assume when we fought him- in the feudal era, he had already planned the attack. He had planned for me, or even for Inuyasha, to save you from the tentacles. When I did that, he left. Not because he had other business, but because his plan was fulfilled. He wanted a piece of his tentacle to enter your bag you carry, and in which he would be able to pass through the Well."

It was hard to believe he had figured everything out in such a short time. It made since. It would be something Naraku would do. And it probably would have worked, if he had perfected it.

Sesshomaru went on. "That would explain the webs in your bedroom. He needed to regenerate himself. Or, a part of him, at least."  
"Thank you, both of you, for coming to save me." I thanked them. Still, Inuyasha hasn't said anything.

We had finally gotten back to my house, and everyone else was back home. When I walked through the front door with Sesshomaru behind me, and thinking Inuyasha was behind him, Rin ran up to her Lord and hugged his leg.

"Rin thought you were never coming back. I missed you, Lord Sesshomaru." She cried. "Please don't leave me here. Rin want's to be with her Lord." Her face was barred into the cloth of his pants, muffling her crying voice.

My mother had entered the living room from the kitchen with a empty glass in her hand and a rag in her other. "Is everything OK, Kagome?" She asked noticing the dried blood on my cheek and on Sesshomaru.

"Everything is fine, mother." I smiled. I turned around to shut the door, and noticed Inuyasha wasn't anywhere near. "Where's Inuyasha?" I whispered to Sesshomaru after shutting the door.

"He already left." He said with no tone in his voice.

"Go get cleaned up then. You two are filthy." My mother ordered before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Rin, get some sleep." I heard Sesshomaru say as I started walking towards to stairs.

"But Sesshomaru will-" She begun to say.

"Still be here in the morning. Go to sleep."

I smiled to myself and walked up the stairs with Sesshomaru shortly behind. My body was still aching, but a hot bath seemed like heaven right now. Then I looked at Sesshomaru, who desperately needed it more than I do. I let him take a bath after I grabbed a rag from under the sink and whipped off the dried blood with hot water and soap. I laid out a pair of sweat pants and the long black v-neck I loved on him, and took his blood soaked kimono. This time I let it soak in cold water in the washer and put it on gentle. Hopefully it won't shrink this time.

After changing into my night gown, I let my body collapse on my bed and was about to drift into sleep, when I heard my bedroom door creek open. Opening my eyes, I saw Sesshomaru staring at me with soft eyes in the door entry.

"I'll leave you, then. You must be tired."

"No! I-i mean, I'm fine. I can't sleep rather I wanted too or not." That was a lie. But I didn't want him to leave. I sat up and put my back on my bed-rest and mentioned for him to sit down. He hesitated for a moment, then sat down on the bed next to me. For a while, nothing could be heard but our two heart beats.

"Why?" I had asked finally, not knowing how to ask why he came and saved me.

He looked up at me then, and, as if he read my mind, said, "Because Inuyasha wouldn't have. Not that he doesn't care for you, but because he hadn't notice you were in danger."

Already knowing the answer, I still asked. "What was he doing?"

He stared at me a moment longer before I saw his lips slowly part. "He was with Kikyo."

My heart hurt. As if someone had just punched it. I already knew the answer, yet when I heard it from someone else, I realized it was the end with Inuyasha I. I love him. No, I loved him. For years I had loved him, and he took my love and gave it to Kikyo. I was blind. Or maybe I just didn't want it to be true, so I over looked it in hopes that one day Inuyasha would see who really loved him. But that one day will never come. And I just realized it.

Tears rolled down my cheek before I had the chance to hide it. With the inhuman speed, Sesshomaru was closer to me, his arm stretched out with his warm hand on my cheek. "You shouldn't cry over someone like him. For years you gave him your undying love. For years he has made you cry and suffer. And if you continue to love him, to pity him, then for years to come, that's all that will happen." He whispered in a soft tone that would make a crying baby sleep soundlessly. His eyes still held the softness and warmth. He had reached over my lap to hold my cheek, making his body lean over mine and his face only inches away. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he whispered. "I'll never do that." He added leaning in and pressing his hot lips on my own.

His wet silver hair fell over my shoulder, giving me the chills as he pulled away and licked his lips. "I'll let you get your rest." He pulled his hand away from my cheek and stood, ready to leave the room.

"Wait." I said sharply. "Please, don't leave." I rolled onto my knees and grabbed his hand into my own. I saw the corner of his lip twitch as he walked over and planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"If I stay, I won't be able to contain myself." He leaded over then, and turned off the lamp on my bedside post, making it dark in my bedroom. "Goodnight." He whispered and slid his hand out of mine. I watched him leave my bedside and out of my bedroom, unable to speak.

* * *

_Um. Well I don't really have an explanation on why this is SO late. But I'll try to have the next chapter up in a weeks time?_

_Yeah. Hopefully._

_Hoped you enjoyed!  
_


End file.
